


Bad Behaviour (gets you the Pendragon Treatment)

by Tayathestrange



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark!Arthur, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Arthur, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, bare backing, bottom!Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayathestrange/pseuds/Tayathestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his attack on the Pendragon Inc. servers backfired Merlin finds himself in some unpleasent situation. Maybe he shouldn't have taken the job after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Behaviour (gets you the Pendragon Treatment) 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something silly I wrote while being frustrated with my dissertation. Many thanks to [snickersnack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersnack/profile) for always being a great beta.  
> I haven't written smut in a long time so I apologize beforehand. Still like how it turned out though. Maybe I'll start a series, we'll see.
> 
> This fic contains non-con, rape and all of it quite graphic. So be warned!

He didn't know how long it had been since he’d woken up here. All chained up by cuffs and collar leading to a ring in the floor. The metal floor, which was attached to the cage that surrounded him. The ceiling low, the bars looked stable enough. But it didn't matter considering he was forced to his elbows by the short chains.

He shivered hard though he wasn't cold. Sweat was covering his entire body and he could see it dripping from his nose as well as running down between his thighs, pooling underneath him and not drying well. It was an indication that the temperature in the room wasn't considerably high.

He had taken in his surroundings through the bars about a hundred times now but couldn't find any answer to where he was being held or the length of his stay. There was nothing here apart from the cage and a wooden bench standing by the wall a few meters in front of him. The rest was sturdy cement, all grey in grey. It was only broken by a door to his left that had been stubbornly shut for the whole time since his “host” had left him.

He was looking at it again, eyes trying to pierce through it, almost begging for somebody, anybody to come in and end his turmoil when another moan broke through his tightly shut lips. It echoed through the sparsely furnished room but he couldn't hear it, too occupied to bring his convulsing body under control.

His muscles pulled taught, straining even harder than they had been doing since he was left alone and it hurt. His knees hurt, his arms hurt from the effort of keeping him up. But it was impossible to lie down and relax. Not with this thing that was torturing him. His forehead sank to his balled fists while he was trying to think of anything else but the situation he'd gotten himself into. No luck with that.

When the vibrations inside of him decreased his eyes opened again to the most pathetic and embarrassing view he'd ever been greeted with: his engorged cock hanging between his shaking legs. Admittedly the fact that it was in an aroused state was not the actual embarrassing part of it. In fact he believed that his dick was far away from being pitiful and he was kind of proud of how well-endowed he was. No, what made his eyes water while his throat worked up a pathetic whimper was the leather casing surrounding it tightly and held firmly by two tiny buckles. Only the head was peeking out from the brown, smooth edge, having gone from pinkish to red to almost purple now. It made stark contrast to the pre-come that dribbled from his slit like his dick was weeping from being so ready but not able to come. A part of the milky liquid had already gathered beneath his stomach and mixed with the puddles of sweat there while some droplets had found their way onto the leather. 

_You better don't get that dirty. It's Italian._

He closed his eyes again, trying to shut everything out. The ache in his body, the humming in the air, the unbearable arousal and the voice still echoing in his head. A warm, dark tune, a little rough, like he was a smoker. An arrogant swing underneath it from somebody who knew that they got what they wanted. Every time. If this condition would go on for any longer he too would break.

As if his thoughts had summoned his bane, footsteps could be heard descending a set of stairs he had yet to see. Next thing was a jingling sound directly behind the metallic door indicating that keys were being pulled out. He wondered what the guy needed to lock him in for. He was in a cage already, bound to the floor. How on earth would he escape? Obviously a control freak.

There was a click and the door opened revealing the same gorgeous blond who had greeted him when he had first opened his eyes. It had not been a very pleasant experience and nothing he wanted to remember considering that he had found himself a) naked in a fucking cage and b) with three of that freak's fingers pumping his arse.

 

_“W-what are you- urgh, doing?”_

_“Preparing you, obviously.”_

_“Preparing me?! Ah, for what?!_

_“For your treatment, of course.”_

_“Treatment? What f-fucking treatment?? Get your h-argh-hands of me, you freak!”_

_“What dirty words from such a pretty mouth. Maybe I should stuff that too...but of course you could shorten this experience if you'd give me what I want.”_

_“And what is that?”_

_“The truth.”_

 

The bloke closed the door, locking it again, and put the key next to it on a hook that had been drilled into the wall. Only then he acknowledged his prisoner taking a few steps forward to crouch down next to the bars.

“Hello, Merlin. It's been two hours now. How do you feel?”

“Like I wanna cut your dick off and feed it to the rats.” he croaked, his throat barely working after apparently two hours of this torture and no water. His torturer actually started to pout pushing those rosy lips out in the process.

“Well, that's not a very nice thing to say. Though I guess I must compliment you on still coming up with such a witty comeback after my special treatment.”

“Fuck off!” was all Merlin could answer not willing to endure the pervert's presence any longer. Turning his gaze back on his hands he tried not to squirm too much not willing to grant the guy any satisfaction. Unfortunately he was not keen on leaving Merlin alone.

“Do you know my name, Merlin? Do you know who I am?” he asked.

Merlin couldn't keep himself from biting his lower lip which only served to hurt him more. Bitten raw through the last hour's struggle it was throbbing constantly now. 

“Oh no, we're not going to play this game again.” mocked his companion. “And here I am thinking you'd learned something.” 

The blond reached behind his back getting hold of something to casually show it to his captive. Merlin knew what it was before he saw it from the corner of his eye. The remote control.

A grin was tugging at the guy's lips when he used it and the toy inside of him sprang to life intensifying its ministrations of his channel with a sudden burst. Merlin felt it push against his prostate and gasped helplessly, his hands grabbing the chains for purchase. A moan clawed itself out of his tortured throat and he let it escape having the feeling that he'd explode if he didn't.

“P-Prendragon!” he spit out, tears welling in his eyes. “Arthur Pendragon!” The name left him like a desperate call for mercy which was granted to him seconds later with a decrease of the vibrator’s frequency. Over his own heaving breath, almost wheezing, he barely heard the creak of the cage door when it opened. Pendragon knelt down next to him on the cold ground. Then, out of the blue, came a touch to his erection holding it in a light grip. It felt like an electric shock going through each and every muscle, making him turn his head as far as he could to glare at the bastard.

“And you already made a mess. Didn't I tell you to be careful?” Pendragon began to rub a thumb over his weeping cockhead, spreading the pre-come that had become an almost constant dribble and making it glisten in the light that came from outside the cage. It was too much to his over sensitised skin forcing him to lower his forehead back on his fists while he was trying to blend everything out. Merlin tried to concentrate on the ache of his shoulders, the burn of raw skin under the shackles, his knees which were hurting like hell. But it was impossible to get away.

“I guess I'll teach you another lesson on how to handle people's property. But we'll come to that later.” His captor continued in his ministrations. Putting the remote, he'd still been holding, down Pendragon moved his left hand slowly stroking Merlin's back, feeling every bump of his spine, which irritated the latter even more. It came to halt in his hair that had been transformed into an awful black mob through the last hour's events. Fingers combed through the strands for a few brief moments, almost soothingly, making Merlin open his eyes.

Then they tangled themselves further into the mess and started to tug though without causing pain.

“Speaking of which. Since you lay your hand on some other property of mine I have a few simple questions for you regarding that. So I'll need your full attention.” Pendragon continued casually as if he wasn’t just groping a chained guy with a dildo in his arse. “And it won't do you any good to lie or to hold back anything. Honestly, just give me a fucking answer. Understood?”

It took Merlin a moment to catch up through the haze that was forming in his mind. Was this actually happening? But he nodded while pressing his lips together nervously. 

“Well, then here comes my first question: after you hacked into our database, which files did you target and actually manage to extract?”

He grinned involuntarily. He'd gotten used to the low hum of the toy inside of him. Maybe he would finally pass out and have some time to rest. But right now his mind was still present as well as the other hand on his cock. Letting out a huff of air he tried to relax. His eyes opened just to form slits which let their bright blue shine through and he managed to turn his head enough to peek at the blond from the corner of his left eye.

“Why don't you look at the hard-drive you stole from my flat?” he whispered, his voice like sandpaper but the sass was still detectable. And when Pendragon's face lost it's smugness for a second, his gaze piercing into Merlin's, jaw tightening from teeth being crushed behind pursed lips it was worth the agony that went through his prick and fired into his brain when the light touch suddenly formed into a hard grip. He almost choked on the salvia that was starting to flood his mouth again while he was struggling against the bonds. 

“Because it was wiped so clean that even my company expert couldn’t detect anything.”

“Wonder how – gnh – happened...” he whispered under his breath without really wanting the guy to hear it. If he had he didn’t let him know.

“Tell me and you’ll be closer to getting out of here.” Pendragon said, his voice having suddenly taken on a gentle touch, as if talking to a child. Even the hand on his erection finally let go and only showed up in a soft stroke on his back again.

Merlin gulped, hunching his shoulders.

“It was everything, really. Nothing special. As soon as I was in I started copying every file I could get to. Until your servers detected me…” He could still remember his own surprise vividly when the system warnings started one by one on his devices telling him that he’d been caught and somebody else was just trying to hack into his server. It was a near miracle for somebody who was not him to achieve that. Merlin had insured it, like always. Even his backup plans had backup plans. And still somebody found his door and came knocking. All he was able to do was wipe his hard-drives, removing all evidence, before they found him. “How was that even possible?” He posed the question more to himself than to Pendragon but got a response anyway.

“I asked my IT-team the same question regarding your attack. And nobody could give a satisfying explanation. But I’m sure I’ll get it from you, in time. For now there’s only one question left that’s crucial. Who placed the request?”

Although it was to be expected the topic made him cringe. In a definite attempt to hide himself Merlin ducked his head immediately, his hands drawn into tight fists. Even his teeth pressed hard together when his lips sealed themselves, not ready to spit it out. He couldn’t. He’d be dead as soon as he dared to tell anybody. It had been part of the contract and even if it hadn’t the rule went without being spoken. And also he was honestly pretty terrified of his client. Though the same could be said for Pendragon. Definitely stuck in a corner here.

His captor huffed and let out a heavy sigh laced with strong annoyance. The hand left his hair. Merlin could hear how the bloke shuffled around, changing his position but he didn’t look to see what he was doing.

“Merlin, I’m waiting.” 

The threat was obvious in the impatiently spoken words, but Merlin only shook his lowered head while he was silently praying for this to be finally over. 

“I-I can’t…please…I’ll be dead if- ah!”

Now two hands were fumbling at his bound, dripping prick. Their caresses made it strain even harder against the leather belt. 

“No, please!” he begged, his hands shaking. And suddenly the pressure was gone. The chastity belt had come off, now lying on the wet floor, glistening in the neon lights. For the first time since he awoke Merlin sucked in a deep breath full of relief, filling his lungs with the beautiful feeling of being rid of that thing. Unfortunately that also meant his cock was now able to harden to its full size demanding immediate attention.

“What?” he choked out when one of Pendragons hands started to crawl between his cheeks seeking out the hot, sweaty spot which was hidden there.

His digits were curious, examining Merlin’s rim, which was stretched taught around the toy, raw and cherry red. Arthur had moved behind his guest to take a good look at his work. It satisfied him enormously but that was not enough. Upon prying the dildo out a few centimetres Merlin’s hips started to jerk and tremble, driving those plump lips Arthur was denied to see from this angle to open and let out little puffs of air. 

“Oh Merlin, you’re really making me desperate here. But have it your way.” Arthur said, letting a hand fall to the slender hip while the other one retrieved the phallus slowly until only the tip was still inside of the loose hole. A whimper made its way to his ear and Arthur smirked. Getting a better hold on the thing between his fingers his grip on Merlin got stronger. In one powerful smooth thrust he pushed the toy deep into the pert little ass, not letting it escape from the sensation.

Merlin’s body began to fight on instinct, shuddering with the strain of keeping quiet and just not managing it. Pendragon didn’t wait for him to adjust to the feeling. Before he could steel himself another thrust penetrated his channel and then another. They got faster by the second, falling into a merciless rhythm and piercing deep into his body. He bit his lips hard in order to not cry out, rocking with the push and pull of the torturous toy and soon he could taste blood on his tongue. He was half aware of the blond asking him another question or urging him to answer but he couldn’t, wasn’t able to. And then the torture became unbearable. The dildo’s vibration took up again to change from the low, almost undetectable hum to an agonizing pulse which felt like it would rip him apart in the next moment.

He screamed, tears finally flowing from his eyes while sobs were drawn out of his mouth and the chains dug in his flesh when he started to wind and writhe with the sensation of pain and arousal hitting him hard. It felt like he was coming and he knew it would hurt. His view began to grow darker at the edges but before he could give away to merciful unconsciousness his erection was grabbed roughly and squeezed painfully tight making the world white with hot pain for long seconds.

“No, no, you won’t pass out on me. Not before I have my answer, Merlin!” The words pierced through the haze and brought him back. Swallowing big gulps of air he could hear himself crying pathetically, not able to stand the treatment for another second. 

“You know it was her!” He choked on a scream losing all strength to pretend any longer. The consequences didn’t matter anymore. This had to be over or he’d go insane.

Without a warning the movements in him stopped and the toy finally left his body, being placed on the ground next to his feet. Still at last. Then the hands left him, too.

Arthur shuffled away from behind his captive again to sit down next to the trembling figure. Cold sweat was running over the flushed skin while sobs were still wrecking the thin body. He looked lovely like that, Arthur thought. 

“So, my stepsister. If I hadn’t known it.” he mused, shaking his head over Morgana. She really should’ve known better than trying such a stunt. A serious talk was in order. But not today. Today there was other business to attend. His hand found its way to Merlin’s tousled hair, ruffling it gently. He was sure if the boy had some strength left he would’ve tried to pull away.

“See, this wasn’t so hard, was it?” A pathetic sniff was the answer and Arthur’s eyes fell on the still adoringly swollen cock hanging between those pale thighs. His face took on a fond expression which could fortunatley not be seen by Merlin who’s eyes were still tightly shut. 

Getting on his knees Arthur scooted closer to the boy’s lower body again then he curled his fingers around the straining shaft in a loose hold. Even the light touch made Merlin jolt and he let out a choked shout in surprise. Arthur could still see one side of his face, wet with tears and salvia, when he turned it restlessly, eyes opened in wide horror. He tried to squirm away and Arthur understood. 

“Shhhh, it’s ok.” he spoke soothingly, rubbing Merlin’s back with his free hand and holding him in place at the same time. “You’ve been a good boy at last, so let me reward you.” 

Merlin shook his head frantically, words tumbling out if his mouth that were impossible to understand. But though he seemed to protest Arthur’s touch his hips started jerking, thrusting into his hand on their own volition. Arthur took the reaction as his cue to start stroking the silky flesh in earnest, his hand gliding easily in the gathered pre-come. Merlin started crying again, hitched sobs being pushed out between his lips as if he couldn’t hold them back and it made Arthur nearly regret that he’d been so harsh with him. In the end he was only a boy who was too smart for his own good. A boy who needed direction and somebody to give it to him.

His hand sped up and Merlin went with it, thrusting desperately into the ring of his fingers as if he was craving the contact.

“You can come now, Merlin”

But instead of letting loose Merlin just sobbed harder.

“I can’t-“ he choked out under his breath, the desperation and embarrassment weighing heavy in his voice, making a smile appear in Arthur’s face. Of course, he couldn’t. Leaning forward he placed his lips on the boy’s lower back giving it a light reassuring kiss while the hand there fell to his crevice, seeking out the puckered hole once again that was clenching at nothing but air. 

“I’ll help you.” Merlin heard his captor say and then the finger that had been rubbing his entrance suddenly sank into it. Thrusting deeply it seemed to search for something and when Arthur found it he pressed down on it with just enough force to make Merlin’s hips finally stutter.

Searing hot relief splashed out of his abused cock shooting it’s spunk against his belly and even neck while his hips were still pushing forward, not able to stop.

When his orgasm hit hard Merlin’s vision whitened out, the feeling leaving him grasping for air that just wouldn’t come. Suddenly he couldn’t feel his body anymore, neither the chains cutting into his skin nor the metal under his limbs. Not even those hands. Everything went away and the white changed to grey, fading slowly into black. Finally.


	2. Bad Behaviour (gets you the Pendragon Treatment) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold showers and business-talks await Merlin after he wakes up in his cage. And the day's not getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG... I only wanted to write silly PWP-porn to relieve some stress. That was my whole intention, I swear. And now it's becoming a story. This is not good. 
> 
> Many thanks again to [snickersnack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersnack/profile) for correcting at lightning speed.  
> And thank you for all the nice comments and kudos. I really appreciate it.
> 
> And furthermore:  
> I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry so sorry  
> There's no sex in this one. I wanted it, seriously. But when I wrote it, it just didn't fit in anymore. But there'll definitly be sexy times in the next chapter.
> 
>  **Warnings**  
>  Though there's no non-con or dub-con in this one there's degrading speech as well as behaviour and definite attempts to mind-control, abuse and also suicidal thoughts (though only very briefly and in a humorous way). Be warned!

**A PoV**

The boy's features were unique. A sharply cut beauty with slender limbs and pale skin. Typical for a nerd who'd never leave the digital world where he was in control. 

Not anymore, Arthur mused while studying the motionless body on the ground.  
The sudden silence that had fallen over the place after his guest collapsed stood in stark contrast to the constant sound of whimpers, sobs and moans which had filled his ears only minutes ago. Now he found the time and muse to really look at what he got himself. 

Arthur reached out to pull one of the black bangs from the boy's forehead. His hair was drenched in sweat, as well as the rest of his body. Where it wasn't covered by the shadow of the cage or Arthur himself the skin glistened in the fluorescent light. Unconsciously his fingers started tracing those outstanding cheekbones which would catch everyone's attention immediately. They were magnificent especially with that hint of pink on them that was definitely a result of the earlier exertion. The same could be said from the plump lips. Bitten raw and pumped full of hot blood the sight was even more eye-catching than at the beginning of his treatment. 

Arthur found himself wondering, what else he could achieve with more time and finesse to put in this body. But for now this should be all. He didn't want to break this new toy.

Leaving Merlin was harder than it should have been but at some point he needed to get back to work and take care of business. Upon walking upstairs he called for his butler. 

Percival was an impressively big guy, one head taller than Arthur and made of muscles. If Arthur had any inferiority complexes he would have been intimidated or jealous, but as a Pendragon this was out of the question. He was glad that he had found a man who was not only strong but also intelligent and at the same time quietly did his job without questioning it. In short: perfect for Arthur's business and lifestyle.

He instructed Percival to get their guest clean when he woke up and give him something to wear before he brought him to his office. 

“But not too much.” he added as an afterthought and couldn't hold back a small twitch of the lips. He wouldn't want Merlin's tender skin to get even more irritated by covering it with an unacceptable quantity of fabric. With this thought of his guest's well-being in mind he shut the door and took out his phone. He was going to have this talk with Morgana now.

* * *

**M PoV**

Waking up had never been such an awful experience in all his life. That was the one thing Merlin was sure of when his mind clawed it's way back to consciousness after an unknown amount of time. In fact, a lot of things were unknown right now. 

Was he still in that cage? Had he ever been in there? Could it not have been a nightmare induced by three all-nighters and litres of energy drinks from colourful cans and plastic bottles? If that was the case he should really consult a psychiatrist about what his subconscious wanted to tell him with all the bondage and sex-toys. Or maybe a medium would be better. Though he'd always hated the smell of scented candles.

When Merlin tried to move his exhausted limbs, pain was the first thing that reminded him that he'd not been dreaming. Upon the confirmation, dread was the second thing he felt. Only the absence of cold metal around his wrist was bringing some kind of relief to his tortured mind. Maybe the bastard had had his fun and would just let him go. Even if he had to get home in the nude somehow he'd make it. Just to get out of that hell-hole would lift his mood to a level to blend every other embarrassing situation out. 

The uncomfortable thought that he might not be that lucky became more dominant when Merlin was finally able to crack his eyelids open to the view of a hunk of a guy crouching in the open cage door. Oh no, was this going to be round two? He wasn't even sure he would survive this. But maybe that had been the bastards plan all along. 

“Hey, can you hear me?” the guy asked, sounding almost a bit concerned. Merlin struggled to get to his knees or at least into a somewhat upright position. With his head spinning and his empty stomach rioting it was not an easy task. It left him gasping for air and one eye shut tightly so he could focus on his visitor. 

He had arms like tree trunks and there was definitely a similarly muscular chest hidden under a grey shirt. Battling his bodily appearance, which could be categorized as impressive, even threatening, was a soft face with trusting eyes similar to a puppy. Merlin would've laughed or at least giggled if he hadn't felt half dead at the moment. 

“Yeah, I can hear you.” Merlin croaked. 

“Good, you think you can walk?”

“Not sure...” he whispered as an answer but started to move towards the cage door. Though every muscle and bone in his body hurt like hell he was able to crawl forward shutting his eyes from the blinding neon lights which became more intense now that he had left his prison. Merlin had no time to get used to it since a huge hand grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet faster than he could process the motion. The hand felt warm, almost hot, and only now he realised that he was freezing. 

“Come. Mr. Pendragon ordered to get you clean.” the guy said while dragging him out of the room. Merlin's weight was on the stranger. He tried to force his feet and legs to cooperate, to walk properly, but failed miserably.

The way was short. Finding himself only one or two rooms further down the hall there wasn't much to take in. Only a pile of cloth in a basket, probably laundry since he also detected a washing machine in one corner while he was pushed into a shower which occupied another. Before he could even register what was happening an ice cold spray of water started to rain on his head. Sputtering and flailing his limbs Merlin tried to get away from it but his arm was still in a firm hold.

“Fuck you!” The words finally tumbled from his mouth. “You wanna kill me by giving me pneumonia?! Don't you know a more effective way?!” 

Muffled laughing reached his ears. The guy was almost as unbelievable as Pendragon. 

“Just wanted to wake you up. Now clean yourself.” he said, and then Merlin was released. 

Rubbing the water from his eyes with one hand he could identify some soap and a wash-cloth on a small shelf in front of him. But before grabbing them his fingers found the taps and finally the water changed into hot bliss that soothed his bruised bones. Maybe his fate wouldn't be the one of a decapitated corpse being wrapped in plastic bags and dropped into the Thames. Maybe he wouldn't even have to go home naked. The longer he scrubbed the sweat and come from his skin and the tears from his face the more his hope grew that he would belet off the hook. He could change his name, leave the country, build a new life and maybe even forget about this day after years and years of therapy. Showers really did wonders to his emotional state.

More or less successfully ignoring his “guard” - who was standing in the door frame and throwing him a glance from time to time - he guided his fingers gently between his cheeks to touch his abused hole. Even under the warm water the flesh felt hot and swollen. He wished for a way to open it up and wash away the lingering sensation of what had been done there but all he could do was to clean it gingerly. 

“Are you done?” were the words that ended his turmoil. 

With shaking hands he closed the tap and barely caught the towel that was thrown in his direction. The pain had decreased a little and made his sore limbs more mobile. When he stepped out of the shower, still drying his hair, he asked:

“So, am I going to get some cloth or will I need none where you're taking me?”

A suppressed chuckle.

“I'm pretty sure the boss would like you just like that but I guess he thought you'd like to have some modesty for your talk. So he told me to give you this.”

Raising his head Merlin glanced at the item in the guy's hand. 

“You gotta be kidding me.”

 

* * *

**A PoV**

His eyes were sweeping the fronts of houses on the opposite side of the street when he pushed in his sister's number. The day's weather showed the usual London greyness with rain coming down in streams, blurring the lights in his neighbours windows. Though it was luxurious, the city-house Arthur had been occupying for the last two years didn't look any different from others in this street. Three stories, high windows, Victorian touch – old but new, it was pressed between it's fellows into a row. And that's what he'd always liked about it: the anonymity. When you wanted your privacy nothing counted more than that.

_Arthur, my dear!_

Morgana, don't play the fool. Did you really think you could hire some greenhorn and have him hack the company and do what exactly with the info?

_Oh, I see. You got my present. And since you call I figure you already had your fun with it._

Present? 'Gana my birthday's not for another month – in case you forgot.

_Well, take it as a favour then. You can repay me later._

What's this about?

_Oh, Arthur, don't pretend. I know how much you wanted him. Ever since he rejected the company’s proposal._

That little cocksucker rejected every company's proposal.

_And that made you want him even more._

Don't be ridiculous-

_I'd never dream of it. Come on, Arthur, you don't have to hide it. You wanted the little genius and you got him. So be a good little brother and say 'Thank you' to your big sister._

You're dead.

_Oh, you're too sweet. I'll tell you when I want that favour back._

The signal told him that Morgana had hung up. Arthur stared incredulously at his own reflection in the screen. This woman was unbelievable.

 

* * *

**M PoV**

The two flights of stairs exhausted him pretty fast. Every step seemed one too many. Merlin had a hard time hiding the fact that he was wheezing when they reached the first floor. When they crossed the ground floor-hall his eyes had caught sight of the entrance door and he contemplated if he could make it or not. But by now he could be sure that it would've been impossible. If his companion wouldn't catch him he probably would've fainted a few meters behind the door. Also it was probably locked anyway.

There were three doors on this floor, made of dark wood carved with ornaments, just like downstairs. A thick carpet cushioned their steps on their way to one on the far right. While Merlin was still trying to get his breathing to a normal level his guard knocked almost too politely and gently for a guy of his statue. 

„Come in.“ 

Though the thick wood muffled the sound, the arrogant swing in those two words was undeniable. Merlin rolled his eyes. When the guy stepped into the room he contemplated for a second if it would be wiser to just throw himself down the stairs, but the way the day was going it would only end in a few broken bones instead of a merciful broken neck. So he followed to face his bane.

Arthur Pendragon was seated behind a desk almost too moderate in size and design for a man of his ego. The rest of the furniture also felt strangely comfortable and calming. Still, it did nothing for Merlin's nerves when the blonde’s eyes shot up and landed on him even for only a heartbeat. Then they went a few inches upwards to nod at the man next to him.

„Thank you, Percival, I'll take him from here.“

Percival did nothing to indicate he understood. Instead he just turned around to walk out and shut the door quietly behind Merlin. They were alone.

If he'd expected to get any snide comments or remarks right that second Merlin was disappointed. Standing a little forlornly on the other side of the room he waited to be addressed but was ignored by Pendragon who proceeded to look through some papers. Even being in astate of such vulnerability Merlin was getting annoyed.

„So, are you just waiting for my sudden death, or what do you want?“ The question left his mouth before he could stop himself. But he figured he had already been punished enough so he marked his lack of self-control as bravery born of stupidity. Still, the bastard didn't look up until he was finished a few minutes later and when he did, the smile on his face was dazzling. Merlin had the sudden urge to cover his eyes to not get blinded or bewitched.

„Funny, Merlin. Why don't you take a seat?“

„I'd rather not.“ he mumbled.

When Arthur gotround the table his eyes swept down Merlin's body. His eyes were touching the boy's throat, the quivering Adam's apple, swept over the clean white dress shirt, which was clearly too wide at the shoulders and arms but definitely a little shorter than it would be on himself. The hem barely covered that gorgeous cock he'd held not so long ago. And then only Merlin's long legs and bare feet. Arthur smiled to himself.

„Come.“ he said, holding out his hand.

Merlin stiffened when his arm was taken in a surprisingly careful manner. Since there was nothing left for him to do and struggling would need too much energy he just let himself be taken over to one of a chairs that were facing the desk. Arthur led him there without force, though his whole demeanour seemed to say 'authority'. Even though the seat was cushioned he winced when his ill covered bottom hit the surface. He was half attempting to get back up but a hand on his shoulder told him to stay put. 

After making sure his guest was safely in place, Arthur went over to a small side table to fill and retrieve two glasses of water. He put one in front of Merlin, who had resigned to stare at his tightly knotted fingers. 

„Why don't you take a sip? You must be thirsty after our little activity.“ he offered, taking one himself.

Merlin's only response was a snort showing his doubt of Arthur's concern. He eyed the glass warily making no attempt to take it.

„What? Do think I put something in there?“ his host asked slightly amused. When Merlin still refused Arthur rolled his eyes and took a sip from the other glass to prove it was clean. 

„See? Nothing in there but water. Now drink.“ 

The glass was shoved into his clenched hands and though he didn't let himself believe anything the bastard said, the overwhelming thirst won out and Merlin downed it's contents in mere seconds.  
After the last gulp he slammed the glass down, hard enough to break it. Since it didn't he clung to it, hands shaking and his upper body still bent over by weakness. He focused his gaze on Pendragon while getting his breath back. 

„What do you want? Didn't you get everything from me?“

„That's what I wanted to talk to you about...“ Arthur answered shuffling through a few documents until he found what he was looking for. Before it was opened Merlin caught a glance at the cover. A name was written there in scratchy handwriting. His name. Emrys, Merlin.

He felt sick.

„After the confirmed attack from your address I have tried to find out who it is who thinks that they can just barge in through my company's back door, of course. And what I found confused me slightly. For instance you graduated from 'Queen Elizabeth High School' as the highest ranking of your class with a promising future in informatics and computer engineering. You got offered several scholarships at top universities, even overseas. But instead you just went to some local uni in that jerk-water town you're coming from, only to drop out after a year and move to London.“

Arthur paused at this point to let his words sink in and observe his guest's reaction. Merlin seemed to have almost completely forgotten about his pain and exhaustion and fear. His upper body was now sitting up, hands grabbing the chair's arms so hard the blood had been drained from them. Those plumb lips stood slightly agape and his blue eyes had gone round in disbelief? Horror? Arthur was not able to tell but it didn't matter. He had something more to say.

„And your career continues like that. Though you still had offers from some of the biggest companies in the country you refused all of them and started to hop from job to job. Most files about your dismissals state that you had a problem with authority,others just threw you out because you were always late or never present. And so it trickled down until you almost vanished from the face of the earth. Unemployed, taking on half-assed hacking-jobs not worth your time from some losers for a few hundred pounds.“

He took the pages he had skipped through while he was talking and threw them across the table in front of Merlin, letting him see that he wasn't making it up. Merlin's story had made him stop short for a second but it didn't take long to find an explanation for his past. The reason behind his refusal towards every offer that had been made, even when they got as generous as the one of Pendragon Inc. Arthur had no idea how Morgana had known about that, but his half-sister had always had a way of getting information. And now she made him this very valuable present. 

While having his life narrated to him in a few seconds something in Merlin had started to coil tightly. His heart sped up the longer he had to listen. Grinding his teeth he stared at Pendragon, not even glancing at the papers that fell in front of him. Without even noticing, he had got onto his feet, pressing his hands to the table. His finger began to dig into the paper until it crumpled and ripped.

„What do you want from me?“ he asked quietly while he felt rage building under his skin. 

„Isn't that obvious? I want to offer you a job. Again, if we count the offer my company made you two years ago.“ Arthur responded without indicating that he had taken up on Merlin's mood.

„You gotta be fucking kidding me.“ Merlin pressed out, under his breath. Now barely keeping control. There was a buzzing sound in his ears and it was getting louder.

„We really have to work on your language, Merlin. But no, I'm not joking. Quite the opposite actually.“ Arthur answered nonchalantly. 

„Tse, thanks but I refuse, again. You probably understandwhy.“

„Understand, yes. Accept, not so much. Especially since your situation does not leave you with a lot of options besides accepting the offer.“

„What? You wanna threaten to kill me if I don't work for you?“

„Oh, don't get too over-dramatic. I just want to help you.“

„Help me?!“ Merlin's voice broke as the feeling of anger built up and gave him the illusion of new strength. With a sudden movement he swept the documents apparently containing his train wreck of a life to the ground and slapped his palms down on the now clear desk, eyes almost burning holes into the dark wood. If his legs hadn't still felt so weak he would've already jumped for the arse-hole's throat.

„Obviously.“ Arthur responded in a way that indicated Merlin was sounding silly.

He had stood up himself, now leaning sideways against the desk and throwing a glance at the city behind him.

„Since your mother's condition has deteriorated . Understandable, when you think about how she is all alone in that hole of a flat in some block in Southeast-London, while her son does god-knows-what, god-knows-where to pay the bills.“

The sound in Merlin's ears became more prominent by the second. He didn't know when his vision had started to blur, but the moment he realised how deep the mess was he'd gotten himself into, colours started to shift and his hands seemed to vanish from his sight. He couldn't even feel the wood under his palms anymore.

„And then there is the problem with your runaway-father. Being addicted to drinking and gambling, then taking loans from the wrong people which puts you in a lot of debt. And since he's gone, for good I guess, who will pay that off? So those people knock on your door. Or your mother's.“

He only noticed that he wasn't leaning on the table anymore when he crashed into the chair behind him. It got shoved to the side but didn't slow his fall. The room was turning sideways, but even when he felt the carpet under his arms it didn't stop moving. Merlin struggled to get up. He made it to his feet but fell again, flinging his arms out without catching anything to hold onto.

„W-what did you put in that water?“ His own voice sounded muffled to him, like cotton had been stuffed into his ears. Merlin fought to clear his head, to understand what was happening, but he wasn't even able to breathe. A darker patch of colour moved in front of his eyes. It came closer until he couldn't see the circling room anymore. It had Pendragon's voice.

When he saw the sudden movement from the corner of his eye Arthur had been sure his guest was just getting ready to attack. Not that Merlin would be able to do so much as touch him. It would probably be amusing to put him in his place, under Arthur. But when he finally saw the disoriented look in the boy's face he knew that it wasn’t anger that had overpowered his mind.

„Merlin. Merlin!“ Arthur was now cradling Merlin's head between his hands, trying to get those blue eyes to focus on him. Merlin's breath was coming in fast gasps that broke on his face. His hands were grabbing Arthur's wrists seemingly grasping for help.

„You- uh- bastard“ Merlin pushed out though his lungs didn't seem to have any air in them. „What ...was...in...there..?“

„Nothing. Nothing. Was. In. The. Water. Merlin, listen, you need to calm down, slow your breathing.“

Merlin made another attempt to struggle against Arthur's hands but it was in vain. Blackness began to creep into his field of vision. But this time it was not tied to unbearable pleasure. And still Pendragon's voice was calling him.

„Merlin? You're having a panic-attack. Breathe!“

It was no use. Merlin's eyelids were already drooping. The desperate grip left his wrists and the fragile body went limp, gliding backwards to the floor. When there was no response for several seconds Arthur knew he had lost him.

„Great.“ 

Rolling his eyes at the inconvenience Arthur got up to open the door. „Percival?“ His assistant was never far and so he went back to his desk to grab his jacket and keys. When Percival stepped into the room he threw a glance to Merlin's unconscious body but his face didn't show any reaction. 

„Take him to the guest-room upstairs. Make sure he's comfortable. And afterwards you can clean up that mess.“ Referring to the papers that were still strewn across the floor he straightened his jacket and slipped the keys inside. „I'm going back to the company for a few hours.“


	3. Bad Behaviour (gets you the Pendragon Treatment) 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin get's familiar with the Pendragon-way of signing contracts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with a new chapter. Only took me like a thousand years. 
> 
> This is getting more serious than I intended it to be. I hope readers who liked the first chapter still like the developement.  
> About Merlin's age: I intend him to be in his early twenties (20-22). Arthur is about 30. He calls Merlin boy 'cause their age difference is kinda big and, well, Arthur.
> 
> Thanks a lot to my beta snickersnack. You are my hero!
> 
> I am not to be held accountable for any further mistakes 'cause I'm tired tired tired tired and I've had almost constant migraines since the summer. Yay!
> 
> **PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!**  
>  Warnings still apply. Please be aware that Arthur is a manipulative bastard and plays mind-games.
> 
> There will be **NON-CON** actions and **RAPE** in this chapter. (It's towards the second half, you can skip it, if you want. You won't loose anything of the plot...if you ever saw one.)
> 
> Many thanks again to [snickersnack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersnack/profile) for correcting at lightning speed.  
> And thank you for all the nice comments and kudos. I really appreciate it.

The sun must have sunken hours ago judging from the state of the city. Though it was said that London never sleeps its glow had dimmed to a more tolerable intensity and most of the windows lining the neighbourhood were black, their curtains drawn. Nobody was passing under the circles of street lights.

Merlin wasn't sure if he would've found the courage to bang his fists against the glass to get anybodies attention. They'd probably think him mad, a lunatic in the night. And even if they did call the police would the authorities ever come?  
His head started pounding again. The light dizziness from earlier crept back and he had to stop the train of thought. He hugged his arms around his torso in a useless gesture to protect himself. It was warm enough in the room but a shiver ran unbidden over his body. 

He had awoken in a small guestroom, wrapped in clean white sheets. Judging from the clock on the wall an hour had passed since he had dragged his heavy body from the bed and found a glass of water as well as painkillers on the little nightstand next to it. The meds were still untouched.

“You should really take those. They'll make you feel better.“

Merlin tensed at the sound of Pendragon's voice. The man was sitting at the other end of the window occupying a small desk. The desk-lamp marked the only light-source in the room.

“I'm fine.“ he gritted through his teeth, angling his body towards his host. “And I'd like to have my clothes back. Now.“

Arthur looked annoyed when he rolled his eyes and turned back to the table. With a swipe of his hand he slid a few papers closer to the edge.

“And you will. Well, at least some cloth. Not yours necessarily. But first we need to discuss your employment.“

Merlin's eyes which had fixed on the documents for a moment shot up to his, staring incredulously.

“I already declined your offer, in case you don't remember. I won't change my mind.“

His voice was dripping with poison and he had to bite back a flood of insults that were threatening to tumble out of his mouth. After the events of the last hours he felt too vulnerable and weak for anything else.

Arthur sighed, exasperated. His patience was obviously wearing thin.

“Yes, I do remember. Thank you, Merlin. And I also recall you having a panic-attack and fainting in my office. Probably not in the best of condition to make decisions. Don't you think?“

The words were delivered with a smug note in them but Pendragon appeared almost concerned in the way his lips pressed together slightly and his gaze turned more earnest, as if the memory pained him. It threw Merlin off, but only a little. Mostly a new wave of anger took over his body.

“And who's fault is that? Who's fault is any of that!?“, he shouted, finding new strength fuelled by rage and helplessness. Crossing his arms in petulance he let his nails bite through the smooth fabric of the dress shirt he was still wearing.

Pendragon was unimpressed.

“Technically it's yours. You hacked into my company.“, he stated, matter-of-factly.

The mockery that seemed to lie in between those words drove Merlin mad. The man sitting in front of him was treating the whole situation as nothing more than a light inconvenience, maybe even a joke. The bastard held him hostage and was obviously amused by his antics. Merlin groaned. Forgetting about his state of dress he raised his hands to let shaking fingers roam through his tousled hair, scraping his nails over his skull in agitation. His thoughts were drawn back to the conversation in the office. He saw the files about his life's mistakes lying plainly on the dark table top and they were his doom. Backing him into a corner they were Pendragon's hold in him. Merlin felt his breath becoming ragged again, dark spots playing in front of his eyes. But he wouldn't let himself be overwhelmed by the rising panic. Not again. His feet had carried him back and forth without his notice and so he stopped in his tracks, turning his back on the man. Merlin's hand slipped to his neck, feeling the hot skin and a fast pulse under his fingertips.

“Please, let me go.“

The plea was whispered. Almost inaudible. But it caught Arthur's attention none-the-less. The defiance and petulance had vanished from Merlin's voice. His whole demeanour seemed to break down and shrivel right in front of him. The sight of it touched a sympathetic streak in Arthur that was hardly ever moved. Even the boy's collapse hadn't been able to reach it. It had only been pathetic. But the honest, raw begging gave him a glimpse of Merlin's true nature and it let his features go soft involuntarily.  
Leaning back in his chair Arthur took a deep breath.

“And what would you do then?“

Though Merlin still refused to look at him he cocked his head up in surprise.

“What do you mean?“

“I mean,“, Arthur responded calmly, “what would you do with your life and your talents? Would you go back to work your dad's debts off for a few bucks? Doing jobs not even worth your time? Getting deeper into trouble instead of actually living up to your potential?“

Merlin's body was growing more tense. Half angled towards the nightstand his ears heard every word crystal clear. The sharp questions hit something dark and sore in his chest. Pendragon was pulling it to the surface, mercilessly. While he fixated on the small table his hands were clenching into fists, every muscle pulled taut. He couldn't think.

Arthur got up as he was catching in on Merlin's mood. He knew his weakness though he was not completely satisfied to prey on them. Stepping closer his hand came down gently on the boy's shoulder.

“Would you go back to letting your mum down?“

When Merlin's shoulders shot up to his ears and he heard his jaw crack Arthur knew he had crossed a line. 

Trying to get away from the touch Merlin swirled around, his hands automatically coming up to Pendragon's chest. He started pushing with every anger infused fibre of his body. Pushing the bastard away, out of his personal space. The arse who thought he had the right to say something like that. To judge him. To do this to him. And he shouted.

“Shut the fuck up! You sick bastard! What do you know?! Tell me! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!“

Unwanted tears began to stream down his heated cheeks. He didn't know, couldn't remember how it had come to all this. Where his life had taken the wrong turn and morphed into this train wreck. It was just not fair. But he was coping. He had fought so hard to do well, despite the odds. And now this psycho came along, Arthur Pendragon, thinking he had the fucking permission to interfere.

“You don't know anything about me!“, Merlin kept on rambling, tears coming in a rush now. “Leave me the fuck alone! It's none of your goddamn business!“

Before Arthur could grab him Merlin's hand got hold of the filled glass, hurling it at him without aim. It flew way past Arthur's head and crashed into the wall next to the door, exploding in a cascade of water and shards of broken glass. But Merlin was too overwhelmed to notice. He gave up every attempt to hold himself together and started sobbing with abandon. When his knees buckled under him Arthur was there to embrace his trembling body, pressing it to his broad chest. And even when Merlin struggled against the ministrations he put a soothing hand on his hair, shushing him as if he was just a spooked child.

“It's OK. I understand. It's hard and life hasn't been fair. It led you to this point, drained you.“, he murmured into one of those ridiculous large ears, knowing that Merlin could feel the warm breath on it. The boy flinched lightly in his arms but it was only a faint protest. 

“But you're here now. And you should see it as an opportunity to change something.“

When Arthur felt that all resistance had bled out of Merlin, gone with his tears, he dared to slide a finger under that delicate chin and tipped his wet face up. In this moment it was not pretty. The blue eyes were swimming between reddened, puffy skin and snot had gathered under Merlin's nostrils. And still he held an unexplainable charm to Arthur.

“Let me take care of you“, he whispered intensely, holding Merlin's gaze with his own.

It took a few second for Merlin to answer. He didn't understand what was happening with him. But he felt tired. Tired of trying. Of fighting. He dreaded what was to come, yes, but he was not keen on continuing his path either. So he finally responded roughly.

“Will you help my mum?“

“That's part of the deal“, Arthur reassured him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Only when Merlin nodded did Arthur walk him over to the desk and lowered his drained body into the cushioned chair, holding a handkerchief out for him. It sported his initials elegantly embroidered on one corner but the boy obviously didn't care. He just took it and wiped his whole face, blowing loudly into it. Arthur received the drenched thing back with the tip of his fingers only to let it drop directly into the rubbish bin next to his feet. 

Merlin's eyes were already on the contract but he refused to read it. Though he was conscious of his ignorance he just couldn't get himself to care enough. He felt a pen being handed to him and he grabbed it without looking. Skipping to the last page he only grazed the paragraphs without taking them in. When he finally scribbled his name on an empty line his handwriting was even more indistinguishable than usual, his fingers shaking too much to draw any coherent lines. 

It made no difference to Arthur. When Merlin let the pen sink he took it away, putting it carefully on the table top.

For a moment it was quiet. Holding his breath Merlin dreaded what was next to come. Then a hand slid into his neck and he was drawn upwards, dry and warm lips sealing his. 

Eyebrows shooting up his forehead he tried to draw away, startled by the sudden tenderness of Pendragon's kiss. The man's lids were closed as if he was drowning in the simple but intimate gesture. Merlin's body was pressed once again into the muscled chest of his captor but this time he didn't fight. The hand on his neck stayed while the other one crept around his back, holding him even closer. An incredible warmth circled him from all directions, chasing the coldness in his limbs away.

He hadn't read the contract but he knew that some paragraph defined what was happening in this moment as part of his duties. He couldn't have disagreed. Merlin was aware that when he set his signature on the paper he had sold his soul to the devil.

His eyes closed reluctantly but he let it happen. Opening his chapped lips he allowed a hot tongue into his mouth that went immediately to seek out his own. It happened fast and sent a rush of heat into his stomach. He wasn't able to follow the movements when Pendragon started to plunder him without hesitation, just letting himself fall into the sensation. For a short while he really thought that he could endure it. Telling himself it felt good. But then the strange moment in which he, they, had been suspended found its end. 

Arthur had wanted to taste that pretty, pink mouth since Merlin had been carried into the basement. It was an impregnable urge and every second spent close to the boy's body made him crave those plump lips even more. It was a good thing he was man of strong will. But now that he could have them, he wouldn't wait any longer. Wouldn't wait for anything. Well, maybe for some things he would still have to. But not this. 

He could feel Merlin's cramped form at first, having no plans to release him. And when the boy in his arms actually relaxed he felt a rush through his veins like none before. All this, it belonged to him now.

Merlin's mouth was sweet and searingly hot and the shyness of his reaction roused Arthur's passion further. While he caught his tongue, wanting to feel the slide of it, his hands began to run down to the slender hips to steady them. He pushed forward to let Merlin feel his erection through his suit-trousers. A gasp fell into the kiss and Arthur knew he had felt it. His expression was almost stoic when he broke the kiss observing unfocused eyes in his opposites face. Arthur didn't leave Merlin time to come back to his senses. He turned him around, embracing his chest from behind, to make short work of the buttons which were still doing well at hiding that skin that was his now. His to touch, his to savour.

It took Merlin a moment to catch on to the new developments. But when he found himself facing away from Pendragon he stiffened, only now realising what was about to happen. His eyes widened as greedy fingers made quick work of the dress-shirt's front, exposing his chest, his nipples. Even though the temperature was high enough goosebumps ran down his arms and legs, making the tips peek in a matter of seconds. Breath stuttered in his lungs.  
He felt a pair of lips sliding down the length of his neck. They caressed and littered it with wet kisses, sucking a little harder every time they touched him. The hair in his neck seemed to stand up with the ministrations. While the last button was loosened his captor's hands came dangerously close to Merlin's exposed crotch for a second time that day. Pendragon's tongue lapped a cooling stripe up his neck towards his ear. The tip explored the form, licking around the generous upper arch and forced a suppressed moan out of him. And then there was a sting, small and sharp, created by slightly crooked teeth boring into the unyielding part of his body. Merlin's breath hitched.

“You know what has to be done now, Merlin...“, Pendragon's voice whispered into his ear. Rough, hot and predatory. “A contract has to be sealed.“

Merlin didn't answer.  
He felt himself being dragged over the desk, manhandled onto the smooth surface, his chest crushing the contract. The paper crinkled under his weight and scraped at his nipples. There was a tug on the shirt collar, then his arms were moved behind his back to rip the fabric from them. Merlin whimpered, couldn't hold it back. The fear he had felt earlier crashed into him with full force and chased away the haze of arousal that had sparked up for a short time. In a desperate attempt to break free his hands grabbed the desk's edge and he started to push himself out of the submitting position. But he had no chance. Pendragon's palm sprawled over his naked back to press him down.

“Please...“, Merlin heard himself beg. But there was no leisure in the gesture.

“None of that.“, Arthur responded in a firm but soothing voice, realising that he had let himself be overwhelmed by his desire to kiss and touch what he had been longing for since he had first set eyes on it. The sensuality of this first act might have given his pet the wrong idea. Leaning down over the exposed back he breathed in Merlin's odour, a mixture of sweat and lingering soap from the shower earlier as well as something subtly sweet. He followed the scent to the boy's neck, sniffing it while his hand slid further down.

“You have to honour an agreement, pet.“

With these words Arthur's fingers dug into the firm buttocks which presented themselves so deliciously spread out over the table's edge. When he heard Merlin keen he grinned. This was more like it. He pried the flesh apart and stared down on the darker skin in the crevice just breathing in the moment. The redness had gone by now and even the swell had receded. Merlin's pucker looked almost as virgin as when he was just chained down in his basement and freed from his clothes. Though Arthur knew from his new pet's background that he was definitely not untouched anymore. While still holding him down by one cheek his thumb started rubbing over the twitching hole, drawing a stuttering breath from Merlin's lungs. His own cock had already hardened considerably in the confines of his suit-trousers and Arthur was not keen on waiting any longer. Pushing his thumb finally inside he checked for the remains of lube from their play-session and discovered just a bare minimum. 

“That won't do.“, he whispered and dragged his digit out of the tight channel, ignoring Merlin's whining. One of the desk-drawers contained what he needed and he would have to thank Percival again for always stocking every room so generously with it. He was a very thoughtful butler. 

Squeezing the tube he let a generous amount of lube dribble onto the boy's crack and revelled in the shivers it gave him. When Arthur began to glide through it, to coat his fingers the tremors increaesed and he was sure he could see those bony hips rock with the rhythm of his touch.

Merlin felt hot under Pendragon's caress. He shouldn't. It was disgusting. But behind the threats and cruelty there was a kind of sensuality in those capable hands that flowed from their fingertips right through his skin. He couldn't stop as his hips started rocking back and forth, almost of their own volition. And when the first finger breached him, gliding easily, it didn't hurt. A surprised moan formed on his lips and he had a hard time sealing them shut. Every part of his mind rebelled against the sensation of arousal, of lust and greed. But his body was betraying him. A second intrusion followed shortly after, adding a slight burn to the touch. Nothing he couldn't handle. Nothing he had not already experienced. Then the fingers began to spread him. Scissoring his arse effectively they loosened the muscle up and brushed against his prostate, making first stars spark behind his closed lids. 

“Seems like you're already enjoying yourself, Merlin.“ 

The rough voice was suddenly close again. Just as close as the muscular body over Merlin. He hadn't even realised how noises of arousal and want were leaving his mouth more eagerly. Next to his own panting and Pendragon's squelching fingers in his hole it was the only sound to fill the quiet room. Biting his lower lip Merlin felt pure shame crawling up his sweat covered spine. His captor chuckled darkly.

“No need to be shy now.“, the man teased while tugging his fingers free, leaving him empty.

Merlin didn't respond to any of the mockery. He was too wrapped up in the sensations even the slightest caress was giving him. Sensations he just couldn't understand, being too overwhelmed by the reactions of his own flesh. Focusing on his hands, his fingers wrapped tightly around the table's edge, he fought to will the feeling away, to take control back. Why wasn't he feeling more ashamed?

Something rustled and ripped behind him. He knew what it was and what it meant. His head struggled to keep the thoughts away, but the first touch of Pendragon's cock against his crack, wrapped in a condom and slicked well, destroyed every attempt of denying what was about to happen. Two hands grabbed his hips firmly and tugged them back. It brought more space between him and the desk's surface. His own erection scraped lightly over the paper which was still trapped under him. Merlin held his breath.

Arthur breached him fast and without any further ado. Their little dance had been quite amusing but it was time to close the deal. His prick slipped into Merlin's tight heat without much resistance and it felt wonderful. The moan that left his pet's mouth on the first thrust was spiced with a slight expression of pain, but he could clearly hear the arousal in it, too. The boy was tensing up again, unconsciously, but his body was enjoying it. Arthur grinned when the little arse tightened even further and ripped a silent groan from himself. His fingers dug further into the white flesh and he lowered his head to mouth at the trembling shoulders, to breathe in Merlin's sweaty odour. Canting his hips back and forth Arthur started to set his rhythm, too impatient for any play. 

With every push he forced a suppressed sound of pleasure from his pet's throat. The glide of his cock through the tight channel got easier while the minutes ticked by and Arthur sped up considerably, letting excitement and arousal take over.

Merlin felt the tip of his erection glide over the contract pages which lay wrinkled underneath him. But he couldn't focus on that. The sensation inside him became more pleasurable the longer the movements went on and the enjoyment clung like dirt to his skin. He attempted to shut it out, push it away. His teeth sunk into his arm, biting hard to muffle the moans leaving his lips but still his hips shoved back to meet every thrust of Pendragon's member. It hit his prostate in its relentless rhythm, sending shivers through his groin into every limb. A ripple went through his body and then he felt it. A tingling sensation in his balls, the tightening right before the climax. The shock made him finally take his teeth off his skin, leaving an angry red bite mark that would stay as a bruise for days to come. Suddenly Pendragon's hands left their place to embrace him from behind. They dragged him upwards into a standing position, his back pressed flush against the still covered chest of his captor. Merlin was too confused to protest just staring in horror down his own front, seeing one arm clutching his chest, holding him up while the other curled around his arousal which was weeping pre-cum on the contract. He gasped from overstimulation when Pendragon's thumb drew a swift circle over the slit to wipe the still clinging drops away.

“W-what-“, Merlin choked on his own spit, unable to gulp it down in his confused and weakened state. 

Arthur had stilled his movements while he was completely focused on Merlin's erection. His grip strengthened and he began to strip the hard prick, almost efficiently swiping the head a few times in between while Merlin writhed and mewled in his arms. When he felt the boy's orgasm being close he pointed the lovely cock downwards towards the documents.

“This will add a bit more reliability to our bargain.“

Merlin's eyes went wide for only a moment upon hearing those words then the climax hit and he clenched his lids together his whole body shuddering with it while his cock released spurt after spurt of white cum. He heard it splatter against wood and paper, being milked out of him by a foreign hand. When the shudders finally subsided he opened his eyes again, looking down on the mess he had created. Splashes of his sperm were now covering most of the contract's last page. Disgusting stains made parts of the last paragraphs and even their signatures unreadable. 

Merlin felt bile rise in his throat but he didn't have to look at it for long. Pendragon seemed to be satisfied by what he saw. His hands snaked back, pressing Merlin's now limp form down again and soon he had taken up his rhythm thrusting even faster now, almost rabbiting into Merlin's relaxed channel.

“Well done, pet.“ 

Arthur's ragged voice floated in the room. He didn't say anything after that. Only moaning and grunting echoed through the room while Merlin lay in front of him like a rag-doll. Arthur thoroughly enjoyed the view.

It only took a few last harder thrusts which crashed the table against the wall then he groaned overwhelmed by pleasure, pumping his release out, while still stroking his softening cock in Merlin's channel to prolong the sensation.

Merlin felt the heat of Pendragon's spend and for a split second his heart jumped in panic, having forgotten that the bastard had at least used a condom. When the shaft left his arse at last all he could do was breathe out in relief otherwise moving seemed to be impossible. He could hear the rustling of clothes behind him and the snapping sound of rubber. A second later something was dumped into the bin next to the table. A hand came to rest on the small of Merlin's back.  
He jolted.

“You can get back into bed now. I'll let Percival bring you another glass of water.“

Arthur's eyes shifted towards the shards covering the carpet next to the door.

“Maybe a plastic cup would be wiser.“, he murmured.

Merlin slowly started to push himself off the desk. His shoulders, arms and neck were hurting from the constant strain. He didn't even want to think about the soreness in his loosened arse. Since his legs weren't steady enough to carry his weight right away he still leaned on the table when he heard Prendragon chuckle in amusement.

“Now look at that.“, the man said his hand reaching out. 

Before Merlin could comprehend what was happening he had snatched the few contract pages that were stuck to Merlin's skin by the amounts of cum. Pendragon appraised them with a smug smile and then approached to show them to Merlin who averted his eyes purposely back to the table. 

“You don't have to deny what you enjoyed, pet. You'll never be judged by me.“ 

A hand was suddenly in Merlin's hair, ruffling it again like a child's, or worse: a dog. 

He didn't even make the decision consciously. The reaction came to him like a natural reflex. His left arm swung up to push Pendragon's away from him then his body righted itself, leaving the table's support with the momentum, swinging his right hand forward. His palm collided sharply with the clean shaven cheek sending his captor's head slightly to the right and the smug expression off his face. 

After the slapping sound had echoed out it was quiet in the room. Merlin only stared, his features twisted in disgust, at the baffled eyes. He waited, for anything. But nothing came back. Pendragon turned his head slowly to him, opening his mouth and moving his jaw. He didn't even touch his cheek though it must've hurt since the skin was already flushing. They looked at eachother for long seconds. Then his opposites mouth stretched into a smile. It was not a mad, it was not sick or even smug. Instead it radiated genuine satisfaction.

Merlin felt the last bit of adrenalin rush out of him. He couldn't deal with this maniac anymore. His face fell into an expressionless mask and he stumbled towards the bed, not caring about the cum and sweat lingering on his skin, staining the clean sheets. He tugged the covers over his head and started to cry.


	4. Bad Behaviour (gets you the Pendragon Treatment) 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd always imgagined something else by the term "Office Work". Or: "A strange way to use writing utensils..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters in and still so many kinks to go. There's definitely a lot to come if I have a say in it. But I'm also open for recommendations. This work got a frame but the actual chapter-content is not completely fixed. Though I've planed this and that there's always the possibility of _sliding something in_ (you know what I mean).  
>  I hope you're still having as much fun with it as I have. A little confession: Always when I get an email notifying me about comments or kudos for _bad behaviour_ (literally) I break into a dirty laugh. Yes, I know what you just did. You read dirty fiction!
> 
>  **Important!**  
>  As stated above this work (still) contains **rape and non-consensual elements**! This is important. Though Arthur might sometimes appear to be fair or generous or endearing it doesn't make him a good man. He's still a manipulative rapist. And even when Merlin starts to fall into his trap and begins to enjoy what's been done to him it's still _being DONE to him_! He's got no power in this and is being abused. Mind that!  
>  That being said I enjoy writing smut like and as long as it all stays fictional and we don't forget the difference between fiction and reality it's alright.
> 
> Many thanks again to [snickersnack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersnack/profile) for correcting at lightning speed.  
> And now go and have fun!

The art of keeping quiet while you were bent over a desk with your pants around your ankles and someone fondling your arse was something Merlin never had thought to achieve so fast. But the possibility of complete embarrasment and the urge of defiance were strict teachers, punishing him with glowing flush on his skin and regret pooling in his stomach whenever he dared to let a whimper or a moan slip. Arthur hadn't told him to suppress the noises, not even after he took a seemingly official call from some business partner. When the phone started to ring his hole had been stretched for a few minutes already with lubed fingers that were taking their time to feel every spasm of the flesh surrounding them. 

Merlin had actually only left the IT-Department in order to go to the loo, but on his way back Guinevere, Arthur's secretary, had told him he was wanted in the boss' office for his daily report. It could've been obvious that this was a code for _Get to my office so I can molest you a little more_ , but in fact Arthur appeared to be a very considerate superior, knowing many of his employees by name and getting everyday updates on the progress of the priority departments. Merlin didn't know if he should feel grateful that there was nothing suspicious about the frequency with which he was called to the company head or if it meant there was no possibility to get away from his molester, not even in the workplace. Or maybe most people knew what was happening behind those closed doors, turning blind eyes and deaf ears on their boss' activities.

"And number three...", he heard Arthur whisper behind him, the person on the other end of the line none the wiser about the events that took place in the middle of the conversation. Merlin felt a slightly wider stretch to his rim and goosebumbs climbed up his back, making him quiver and gasp. Starting the phone-conversation Pendragon had found a new game to play with Merlin's behind. In one of his drawers had lain a stack of new unsharpned pencils, coated in a deep red lacquer, the firm-logo engraved on the top in gold. Three of them had made their new home half sunken into Merlin's hole, feeling roughly as wide as a finger and the next one was already being pushed in. There was no burn or any kind of pain yet, still his pale body grew tense with every touch to his skin making his short nails dig into the desk's edge while Arthur chatted on behind him.

Merlin's hand curling around the dark smooth wood looked oddly familiar. The same image had been in front of his eyes the night he had signed the contract. Bloodless and clammy they had hung on to the tabletop presenting him with the only outlet for the humiliation he was experiencing. It had been two weeks since then and Merlin found himself drifting deeper into the remembrance of the days that followed.

From the first night he could only remember Percival, who had barged into his room long after Arthur had left and commanded him to the shower. When Merlin hadn't reacted and instead hid even further under the covers, the butler had dragged him from the bed to the bathroom next door. It had felt a like old times in the basement. Finally in the stall under a stream of hot water it was almost impossible to get him out. He recollected the image of his skin red and steaming when he found himself back in the guestroom, fresh clothes lying on the clean bed. If nothing else Percival sure was efficient. The clothes he had been given to put on his body had been surprisingly ordinary. Just some checkered boxershorts and a grey t-shirt, the print having long washed out beyond recognition. Both items seemed a little too broad as well as too short for his frame, just like the dress-shirt had been. But they were soft, carrying the feeling of almost beloved pieces worn too often. They felt good on his skin, like home. Merlin had let himself be pulled in by this false sense of security and taken the painkillers to at last drift off to some bizarre dreams. 

He didn't see or hear anything of Pendragon the next day. He was seemingly given time to calm down and recollect himself. The following day Arthur reappeared, sitting calmly on a chair in the guestroom when Merlin returned from his shower. Though he was probably spending more time in the bathroom than usual he didn't manage to figure out how this could've happened while he was gone. The seat in which his new boss was lounging was not the elegant, cushioned white uncomfortable thing he was used to. It had been replaced with a broader grey office chair. Even the table had been switched into a bigger wooden corner desk accommodating an expensive looking desktop and all sorts of euipment, some new and still packaged, others he could identify as his own. Besides electronics the desk was loaded with papers. Folders of all colours and sizes neatly stacked into three towers on the far end indicated a lot of reading material and Merlin was dead sure it would be filling his time for the next weeks.  
Their conversation had been brief. Pendragon asked him how he was doing, Merlin had decided not to answer. He was told that it was expected of him to make himself familiar with the company and especially the tasks of the IT-department. Merlin was given limited excess to the Pendragon Inc. servers and all the data of IT-history as well as programmes used inside headquaters and additional offices. It was made clear that if he tried anything funny, it would have dire consequences. He listened to the list of the challenges awaiting him at his new job with only half an ear, eying all the work in front of him wearily while trying to figure out a way to do "something funny" without getting caught.  
He had asked to call his mother and confirm that she was fine but his request had been declined. The only thing he was given were new clothes and the promise to be allowed more freedom of the house and the phone if he was "behaving well". The words almost made him crack a tooth.  
His time had been all work and no play after that conversation. He had no contact with anyone but for Percieval's duties concerning him and the occasional visit of Pendragon himself checking on his progress on the corporation files. Merlin had never been so bored in his life and simultaniously on edge even while he slept. Sometimes when he heard Arthur's voice in the hallway, the head of the house returning from or leaving for business he felt his heart skip, his eyes darting towards the door. And while he waited for steps to come up the stairs and for that voice to be in front of his door, Merlin found that the thing he had to be be concerned about the most, was not the fear of the man coming to see him but the anxiety of him not to do it.  
The situation changed six days into the contract.

It had been the first time Pendragon had called for him. It was late evening, the sky already dark, when Percival had come to get Merlin. He remebered how his breath had hitched for a moment and his skin had felt suddenly wrung tight aound flesh and bones. While decending the stairs he recollected how strongly he had whished to finally leave the confines of the guestroom just to get his eyes off those files he had been reading for hours on end, to get away from those white walls and the air that stayed stale no matter how often he opened the windows. Now he would rather go back and not having to face his imprisoner.

Like the last time he had been brought into the office Pendragon was seated behind the broad desk filing through some paperwork. But instead of ignoring the newcomer he looked up immediatly after the door fell shut behind Merlin when the butler left the room. There was no smile on his face, no mocking gaze lingering on the tight pants he had commanded his guest to wear and no gesture to invite him over and make him feel more comfortable. Just the piercing stare being shot from a face hard as stone. The itch to turn around and leave grew by the second but still the rational part of Merlin's mind won out. There was nowhere he could leave to. When the silence stretched on his nerves strung tighter. Arthur hardly blinked, just kept holding his gaze. It got him wound up enough to almost ask _what the fuck he wanted_ but Pendragon spoke first.

"Come here.", he commanded, his authorative tone and the finger pointed to the front of the desk leaving no room for argument. While he stepped closer Pendragon leaned back in his chair folding his hands lightly on the desk's edge. The position looked leisurely at first but Merlin could make out the tension in his jaw and shoulders. He also noticed that the tie was missing, the usually crips and prestine shirt looking rumpled. The upper buttons were undone revealing a part of Arthur's certainly well defined chest and giving a peak at light blonde chest hair. When Merlin swallowed hard Pendragon did the same drawing his eyes towards his neck. The most top button that would usually close the collar was missing, a string of yarn still sticking out of the fabric.

"Merlin, do you remember the signing of your contract with me?" 

Arthurs voice was tight, the question being posed with subtle aggression. The tone was foreboding. Merlin didn't dare directy look the man in the eye, instead he fixed on that loose thread. As if he could forget even one detail of that signing. He pursed his lips and nodded. 

"Answer me properly." 

The order was delivered with a stronger note of aggrevation. For an instance some of Merlin's pride returned, blazing like a candle, it started a burn in his stomach which fueled the urge to talk back, but he fought to keep it small. 

"Yes, Sir. I remember it." 

"Good." 

Another stretch of quiet staring followed, making Merlin's skin crawl, having him almost twitch and wind under those eyes. It seemed Pendragon had found a new way to torture his toy.

"I know you didn't read it properly. Which is something you should never do before signing anything.", Arthur chastised. 

"But I let it slide because the situation was, let's say, straining and I was in a hurry. So it is as much my fault as it is yours.  
"Anyway, there were a few paragraphs about your duties outside of the corporation, though they are not only to be fulfilled at home. I know that you are aware of those as well as the behaviour I expect of you. Am I correct?"

Not knowing where Pendragon was going with these questions Merlin only knodded slowly still desperately attempting to decipher the man's mood. Something was deeply wrong, and that was something to say under these circumstances.

"Good.", came the word again, only sharper this time. 

Not satisfied but on edge. Pendragon was losing his temper. Goosebumps rose up Merlin's arms, awakening the urge to rub them away but he didn't dare move. The man cleared his throat as if to redirect his opposite's attention then he stood up and rounded the table. Merlin took a step back, being unaware of the movement, but he was stopped from getting further away by the slight shake of Arthur's head. No.

"Then you know that I don't except anyone to step out of line and ignore my rules and orders." 

His voice had taken on a low rumble, like a growling beast who could hardly hold back his fury.  
Merlin gulped, hard. His throat burned with the dryness that had already set in when he was lead down to the office. Now the uncomfortable sensation became impossible to ignore. He wanted to cough, ask for some water but he was too afraid to speak. Pendragon had not come closer. He was still in front of the desk, leaning against the furniture. Almost too casual for the atmosphere in the room.

"Well Merlin, though you tell me that you are aware of the terms and conditions you have stepped out of line and disobeyed a direct order."

Dread settled in Merlin's stomach like a too heavy meal after days of starvation. He felt it sink deeper, only to rise up in his throat. Heat rushed to his face, betraying the calmness he was still trying to feign, while his hands and feet grew even colder. Merlin's lips thinned out into a hard line despite their plump form. They mirrored Arthur's.

"You know, Merlin, I tried to be generous and understanding." 

There was surprisingly something like sorrow in these words. Pendragon broke eye contact, looking about the room, fixing on one bookshelf to the right. 

"I know that you were in a tight spot and that I hadn't been exactly fair."

If the air hadn't been as thick and Merlin's tongue didn't feel like sandpaper he might have let slip a snort followed by some sarcastic remark. 

"That's why I gave you some space. Some time to get your head together. Time to understand how important you could be for my company's work. That you could fill out a position that's up to your abilities and worth. But I see now that I might have been too soft on you. You still need guidance after such chaotic living-conditions."

Arthur turned his head, finally looking straight at him 

"Though I directly forbade it, you tried to access the wireless and contact somebody outside. I am not pleased."

The revelation was not surprising to Merlin. He broke eye contact immidiatley and looked down at his feet guiltily. The moment he felt something was off, he also expected that he had been caught. But how could somebody even think that he wouldn't try anything when he was given the remote chance. They had put a fucking desktop in a hacker's room. It had been an open invitation. And he had been clever about it. Since the PC was blocked from any WiFi-access but not from the home network he had overwirtten it's ID and hacked into Arthur's computer. Since he didn't need any files it had been fairly easy. He just needed an open line. But somehow he must have been registered, again.  
When he looked up Pendragon's face was back to a mocking smile.

"I know what you're thinking. But do you really believe it was smart to get access through my PC while I wasn't home. For hours? Did you really think the thing's so unprotected that nobody would notice?"

Merlin's cheeks began to glow even brighter. Not so clever then. 

"And don't worry about your message. It was intercepted and never reached it's destination."

He pressed his lips together in order to keep from making an uncomfortable sound. For a moment he was overcome by the wish to wail and scream and cry until his face was hot and red, to throw a tantrum like a child for the hope had been taken away again. For just a few hours he had thought himself on top of the situation. There had been an almost invisible silver lining of somebody, anybody finding his cry for help. But the man in front of him had crushed it. His muscles went rigid, his shoulders trembling with the effort it took to swallow this knew knowledge. He would not give the bastard the satisfaction of showing his defeat. Merlin kept his chin up and continued to hold the gaze that twinkled with a kind of amusement but then changed to stone cold realisation when Pendragon finally understood that his _pet_ wouldn't bow down. 

"Well, since you don't seem to be in the mood to apologise properly I'm just going to carry on with my plans for tonight." , he exclaimed, almost casually shrugging. 

"From my estimation you had enough time to adjust to your knew living-conditions and understand your work for the company. And your actions show me that you are indeed ready to get introduced to a different part of your contract." 

Arthur shifted his stance, uncrossing his legs to lean against the desk a bit more comfortably. 

"I've had quite a busy day and been on edge for hours so I could use a little relaxation." 

Holding his right hand in front of his body he pointed at his crotch. 

"Merlin, suck me off."

The command was so blunt that it shook Merlin from the upset state and also shut down his defiant expression. His face fell in utter disbelief while his jaw was practically unhinged opening his mouth to a silent _O_. Looking down towards the man's lap at the buldge which was already becoming prominent he couldn't grasp the words properly. 

"I...what?", he stuttered, suddenly in need of dragging out the moment to procrastinate the act he couldn't, no, wouldn't perform. 

Arthur had almost expected the boy to be difficult about it. So far he had been about almost everything. There would be no fun without a fight anyway. And he would teach him well. He would educate his toy.  
When after seconds Merlin still didn't make a move but kept on staring like a deranged cow he had to admit that annoyance as well as new fueled anger were pushing amusement aside.

"We don't have all night. I gave you an order. Suck. My. Cock. Merlin."

Those blue eyes looked back into his own and they were swimming. So many unspoken words were puhsing against Merlin's lips to be let out and Arthur could see it. He'd rather something else was pushing against the plump red flesh.  
Merlin seemed taken aback. It was plain as day that he wanted to run but he also was aware that he had no way out of this. Arthur had every right to demand from his boy but Merlin was still not able to understand the nature of their contract and the relationship it was implying. He was in desperate need of encouragement.

"Come now. You don't have to be shy about it.", Arthur almost whispered as gentle as he could muster.

But what held Merlin back was no shyness. He had had his fair share of blowjobs. Received and given. He knew how it worked. But the aversion he felt when he looked at this man thinking what he was ordered to do held him in place. Running was no option but just doing it seemed impossible, too. Though he hadn't been to appalled to feel arousal and spill his seed on the contract that bound him now just a few days ago. Fear and disgust had been pushed aside for the burning sensation inside his stomach and the heat rushing into his crotch. For a moment only he had forgotten why this was being done to him and his body had enjoyed it thoroughly. Maybe he was being a hypocrite.  
Merlin's legs started walking before he had made the concious decision to just get it over with. Pendragon actually smiled at him, giving his face a slightly endearing expression. When Merlin was crowding into his personal space the blond nodded his eyes shifting downwards for an instance and Merlin followed. His knees hit the soft carpet slowly but his face was still angled upwards, waiting. Pendragon looked down at him, his expression not filled with cruel amusement or satisfaction. The light blue eyes appeared earnest and somehow they had softened upon Merlin's kneeling figure. 

"That's right. Now go on." , Arthur said, letting his right hand lie down on the black hair to guide Merlin's face into the right direction. 

The boy hesiated another second and Arthur was getting ready to become harsher when pale hands finally crept up to his belt buckle to open it. Arthur could see them tremble but he had no doubt that Merlin would finish his task. 

It took longer than it should have, Merlin knew. The belt came loose easily but every inch he tugged the clasp free made him want to turn around. While the seconds trickled on, anxiety was crawling up his spine bringing back the urge to lay down and cry when suddenly he felt an increased pressure on his head. It was Pendragon's hand which had started to stroke his scalp. Being startled Merlin realised that he had already parted the fine fabric of Arthur's trousers looking directly at a pair of black pants which formed snuggly around the man's engorged cock. 

"Kiss it." 

Instead of being spoken like another command the words were murmured hotly, trickling into Merlin's ear, decending his neck and making it flush. For a reason he couldn't muster they were reassuring him. His lips started caressing the dark fabric of their own volition and he could feel the heat on them as if his kiss was being returned. He increased the pressure and heard a soft moan from above. It made the flush creep down his back, the temperature in his body rising slowly but steadily. With damp hands he tugged the elastic band down which was still holding up the last barrier between him and the pulsing shaft he felt so desperate to get to all of a sudden. It came free easily, falling right into his hand that circled the hot cock immediatly. Another moan, louder than the first, came out of Pendragon's mouth, presenting Merlin with a strange kind of satisfaction. Beads of precome were glistening at the slit and he bend forward to taste them. Once he felt the bitter liquid on his lips he was not able to part from the silky flesh. Licking the delicate slit he drew more sounds of pleasure from Arthur making himself long for more. He slid the tip into his mouth to give it a first gentle suck while his thumb began messaging the prominent vein that was lining the underside of Pendragon's erection. The movements and touches came unconciously to him from pure sensational memory. His hands and mouth knew what they had to do. He didn't have to think about the place or the time or the man he was doing it to. Just the cock in his mouth was of importance.  
And Arthur let Merlin have his absent minded fun with his prick. It was fascinating to see the shift in the boy's face when he finally got a taste of cock in his mouth. It appeared Merlin was floating on a wave of pure bliss and who was he to deny him when he was giving Arthur sensations of utter satisfaction. He knew that his instincts had been correct from this start. The boy was made to be used. He was made for submission and cock. He only needed someone to show him.  
But when, after several minutes, Merlin still wasn't getting on with it, impatience took over the serene mood in which Arthur had sunken through the oddly loving administrations his erection was receiving. There would be another time for worship. Now he needed a fucking orgasm. Both of his hands grabbed the back of Merlin's head pushing the plush lips furthur over his cock, shoving his rock hard shaft finally deeper into that wet mouth.

"That was a nice start-", Arthur grunted, "but we need to come to an end now, pet." 

Merlin choked around the engorged flesh on his tongue, the tip already poking at his throat. He was obviously surprised and ripped out from whatever state of dreaming he had been in. Arthur saw him grab both sides of his legs to hold himself up and he let him, saving lessons for later. The urge had become too great. Holding Merlin's head in a firm grib he started to set a hard rhythm, his hips snapping forward into the wet heat drawing moan after moan from his own throat. It would still need some training to make the boy take his whole lenght but this would suffice for now. He could see the usually white face flushing red as Merlin struggled to breathe, tears started streaming from the side of his eyes making his cheeks glisten nicely. Arthur gasped when he saw it, a strong surge of arousal overtaking him. His hips stuttered to a sudden halt, only trembling for a moment. Even Merlin seemed to freeze with him and then he came down the convulsing throat.

Merlin had sputtered and coughed when he felt hot liquid hit his tongue but Pendragon had held him steady, not letting him draw away and spit his juice on the ground. He was forced to swallow it all, not a drop going to waste. After it was over a hand had wiped the tears and sweat off his cheek while cooing words floated down from above, telling him how well he had done. It had been awfully comforting and he shouldn't have felt so good upon hearing the praise. Still his chest had swelled and he had even started to clean Pendragon's cock while coming down from a strange high. Maybe the experience of being almost suffocated had made him delusional, mad. It was the only explanation Merlin had now, a week later, bent over a black desk, stuffed with Pendragon-brand pencils.

„How many?“

The question had been posed at him and it took Merlin a second to process it. He noticed that Arthur had finished his call and appeared to have directed his attention fully towards the task at hand. 

“H-how many what-“ Merlin stuttered, only now feeling the definitely wider stretch to his hole. 

He had absolutly no idea what amount of lacquered wood had been stuffed into him while last weeks events had been replaying in his mind. The sharp slap on his right arse cheek was probably meant to bring him back to focus.

„Ah!“, the surprised sound left his mouth before he could think the better of it. Blood rushed to his face and he felt sick. Hopefully Arthur's secretary wasn't eavesdropping. Even if everybody knew what was going on he really didn't need an audience on top.

„How many Pendragon-pencils have I shoved into your little red hole?“ , Pendragon asked sharply but also mockingly.

„I-I have no fucking clue!“

Merlin spit the answer on the floor. 

Another slap made his muscles spasm, his hole clenching around the writing utensils. Merlin shivered. He felt another round pencil-head being pushed against his sensitive flesh when it started to give in. Sweat broke on his thighs and forehead.

"If you don't answer soon,", Pendragon kept on, a little distracted by the sight, "I will shove these even further in and tell you to dress yourself and you'll keep all of them in, until your work today is finished.", he growled.

Merlin didn't doubt the proposal. With sweat covered hands, which had slipped by the last hit, he grabbed the edge a little harder, trying to concentrate. Drowning in mortification he let his anus tighten further to feel out the pencil-ridges, to make out the number of the outer ring and calculate their exact amount. From Arthur's small humm he seemed to be pleased.

After a few seconds he stuttered: "Eight?"

This time his left cheek took the hit. From the strength behind it he was sure that a nice handprint was now decorating his butt.

"Guess again."

Clamping down on the odd butt-plug Merlin felt no difference but it could only be more. He was trying to count pencils stuffed into his arse by feeling them out with his rim. The ridiculousness of the situation didn't escape him. And as it happens a bitter smile made an appearance in his face.

"Nine!", he spit out, but thought the better of it. "No, ten!".

A chair creaked behind him. Arthur was getting up. Merlin felt a pet to his rump and the next second a warm body was leaning over his back and hot breath hit his ear.

"I think we have a winner."

Then he felt a hand fumble between his cheeks and the pressure on his rim started to lessen, pencils being pulled one after another, clattering to the floor. Letting out a long breath of relief he began to relax, hope growing that he would be let out of this hell. That he could leave and get somewhere quiet to take care of the massive boner which had still managed to appear despite the horrible circumstances. But the sound of a zipper took it from him.

"And your reward will be a good hard fuck."

His ear was coated with hot breath while Arthur whispered excitedly. The man's hard-on pressed into his cleft, poking against the now empty entrance, loose enough to take the flesh without much struggle. The warm body that had been draped over his back disappeared, letting Merlin breath freely for a moment. He adjusted the grip to bring some more weight to his forearms. The ache in his chest from rubbing over the hard surface for too long was getting more uncomfortable. In the meantime Pendragon was getting his dick wrapped snuggly in rubber and coated generously with lube judging from the sounds of snapping and slicking behind him. The first hand appeared on his shoulder, massaging it for a moment. Merlin could feel a knot in the muscle being smoothed. It prickled. The second one found its way down from where his shirt had crawled up his spine to stop at his hipbone and carress it lightly. Again the small touches called an oddly comforting sensation over his body. And even when the hands locked into place, Pendragon's cock sliding into him in one smooth motion, it didn't completely vanish.  
They both gasped, holding their breath when the feeling of being suddenly joined settled in. Pendragon moaned, his body bending over Merlin's, crowding it. Arthur's nose touched his neck only for a moment then his tongue spread over the bared skin.

"You feel really good around my dick, pet.", the blond mumbled.

Merlin felt his face growing hot.

"Thanks, always nice to kn-" 

He was cut off by Pendragon's hips snapping and his full length being first drawn out to be shoved back in again with more force than before. Teeth dug into the sensitive skin of Merlin's neck, lips sucking. Merlin bared his own while he tried to breath through the sharp pain. But he couldn't hide the moan when Arthur started to hit his sweet spot in the short fast rhythm he set. Merlin's whole body was suddenly drenched in sweat. The temperature between them rose uncontrollably, hair getting stuck to his wet forehead. Pendragon's teeth were drawn out of his flesh. They left a puckering mark which Merlin was sure he'd be able to feel for days to come. The man's upper body began to slowly ascent, bending more and more away from him until the only part he could feel of Arthur were his hips and balls slamming against his arse as well as the searing hard cock ramming into his abused channel. Merlin's back was bent upwards, the hand on his shoulder lifting him further off the table. Finally cooler air could rush between him ad the desk's surface. A few papers, content unknown, were stuck to his sweaty stomach and chest an ironic feeling of déja-vu washing over him before the hard thrusts forced his attention elsewhere. Pendragon seemed to let go of any control now, groaning audibly while he shoved into his pet with abandon. Merlin's hipbones curshed painfully into the table with every thrust and he couldn't hold back the screams anymore. Bringing one arm to his mouth he bit into fabric and flesh to muffle his own sounds while he shoved back, finally meeting the man's rhythm with his own. Suddenly stars were bursting behind his lids. Merlin started to chase the sensation of burning satisfaction by doubling his efforts, speeding up the movement of his hips. Arms came up around him, his back being pressed to a broad covered chest. Hot air was coating his ear once again. Then they fell back on the desk, entangled and a hand was on his erection, working it fast and hard. Before he could grasp the chain of events a whole firework exploded in his belly, all blood rushing towards his cock, pushing the orgasm out of him. Merlin screamed, clamping down, tightening his channel around Pendragon's length still in him. The man moaned his satisfaction into Merlin's neck, releasing his come inside the lean quivering body, that was lying beneath him. And despite the heat steaming between and even with the secure layer of rubber separating them Merlin could feel it.


	5. Bad Behaviour (gets you the Pendragon Treatment) 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today they'll both get a "special treat"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, has it been 6 month already. I don't believe it.  
> I don't wanna make excuses. I'm a slow writer, that's just how it is. But I'm also in a very bad spot lately. Or have been for many month now and it doesn't seem to get better. And I just can't find the motivation to do something about it, so it's like my own private circle of hell.  
> Whatever. Always when I actually finish a chapter I'm still proud that I did it. This one's a little bit dramatic, I guess. I promise I'll make the next one more fun again. Hopefully. (I have no control over the inner drama queen)
> 
> I want to remind you all and everybody who's new that this fic contains **non-con and rape** and Arthur is an arsehole!  
>  Many thanks again to [snickersnack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersnack/profile) for correcting at lightning speed.  
> I wish you all the best!

Percival had handed him the folder the moment Arthur ducked into the car. The beige unassuming paper was light in his hands. Arthur had no doubts about its content, so instead of checking it immediately his gaze fell towards Merlin, who was waiting for him in the backseat. He had just been picked up from his doctor's appointment - the third one in the past week. Arthur was very keen on completing the health check for his new “employee”.  
The test-results were in his hands now but still Arthur paid them no mind eyeing Merlin from head to toe and admiring the sharp profile broken by round lips. Merlin was currently ignoring him. His eyes were pointed towards the side-window avoiding every kind of contact they could have. It was almost ridiculous how reserved the boy was as soon as they were in public or Arthur's dick wasn't pumping into one of his pretty holes. 

“Well Merlin, hello to you too.” Arthur greeted him after a few seconds. 

He got stubbornness and silence in response. Only yesterday Merlin had been moaning and writhing on his desk. Now that was only a memory. Arthur sighed. 

“I really need to teach you some manners.” he mumbled and opened the folder.

The check-up had been performed by his personal doctor. It was in his interest that his new pet was physically unharmed and healthy. The examination might have been very thorough and probably quite uncomfortable but it was necessary. The sour mood which was almost dripping from Merlin's mouth, corners sunken deeper than ever, indicated just how thoroughly Gaius had poked and prodded him. Arthur smiled at the image. The test-results told him nothing he hadn't expected. Merlin was healthy as a horse and finally the period of grace was over.

When he looked up something had changed in the boy's demeanour. Merlin's body was angled towards him. His head tilted and lids hooded, the long dark lashes were a stark contrast to the white of his skin. The boy's back had slid into a slight hunch, his hands knotted together in his lap. Everything about him screamed submission to Arthur, making his cock stiffen and his balls tingle. But he stayed suspicious.

"What is it?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin's first answer was just a glance of his deep blue eyes. Brief and shy they blinked towards his only to be cast down again. He appeared to be struggling to get the words out.

In order to help him Arthur stretched out his arm and tugged a finger under his chin. With soft force he drew Merlin's head upwards, but his pet was still denying him a direct look in his eyes, when he let them slip to the side instead.

"Come on, Merlin. Tell me what's eating you." Arthur encouraged him giving his chin a little tug. 

Still a little hesitant Merlin finally opened his mouth, letting his eyes wander back to the centre. Back to Arthur.

"I...I wanted to ask if I could call my mum." 

The question was posed very carefully, just slipping out between quivering lips. He was anxious to ask. Merlin hadn't been on his best behaviour these two first weeks. Of course it was to be expected since he had to adapt to the new living conditions first. Still Arthur had only promised him a call when his manners had improved. Taking Merlin's constant complaining and acts of defiance into account, his manners desired definite improvement. But, and that's something Arthur had to admit to himself, he had have fun. Merlin's submission turned him on, yes, but his fight added spice to their relationship and he wouldn't want to miss that either. Besides, he was feeling generous today with the good news in his hands.

“Well,” he started slowly, relishing Merlin's tense body and the concentrated stare of wide eyes on him. "Though your behaviour still leaves much to be desired it is our two weeks anniversary. So why not?" 

The incredulous stare of those deep blue eyes was rewarding enough, assuring Arthur that his decision had been right. Merlin looked at him like a gaping fish unable to close his mouth. It was a ridiculous picture and strangely arousing. He fumbled around his jacket searching the inner pockets for his phone. When he found it he punched in the number of _Dragonheart Hospital_ , also part of the Pendragon Monopoly. While he was waiting for the call to be received, his hand found Merlin's neck and started to caress it. He could feel the boy's muscles going stiff under his touch, the little hairs standing up all around his palm. 

When the call rang through he demanded to talk to Hunith Emrys and was left waiting again. At the same time Merlin moved away from his touch, pressing his back against the car-door as far as the safety belt allowed. He was wearing an expression of shocked surprise making Arthur wonder.

"You want me to talk to her? Here in the car?"

His voice spoke of disbelief and anxiety. 

“Of course. She'll be pleased to hear from you. You shouldn't leave her waiting.”

A furrow appeared between Merlin's brows. Arthur could tell his pet didn't favour the idea but was torn between the possibility of finally getting his call and having to make it under dire circumstances. 

“You didn't think I would give you your first call unsupervised, did you?”

Disappointment was washing away all other emotions from the boy's face. His shoulders slumped under an invisible weight. Merlin's eyes wandered down to his lap while his neck and ears started to redden. He felt ashamed. And Arthur liked it. He wanted to reach out and ruffle his unkempt hair when the call finally connected.

"Mrs. Emrys, it's good to hear your voice. Yes, I'm fine but I should ask you."

Merlin's mother was a sweet lady. Very intelligent and so trusting. It was easy to make her believe that he was just an employer making her son a generous offer he couldn't pass up. An offer that included up-scale health care for the whole family. He had had a lovely chat with her when she was brought from that godawful hole of a flat to an intense-care room. Merlin could be glad to have a mother like her.

"Mrs. Emrys, your son has finally found a minute to put aside his work and speak to you. Should I get him on the phone? I thought so."

Smiling he took the phone from his ear.

"Your decision. Your mum's waiting." he said, offering Merlin the mobile.

There was still a battle going on behind the boy's forehead. The wish for privacy was high, the wish to not let the guy who did these things to him pry into a relationship so personal. But in the end longing won when Hunith's voice sounded from the speaker her sons name on her lips. Merlin grabbed for the phone, his hands fumbling and shaking while he pressed it to his large ear.

"Mum?" he asked quietly.

Arthur couldn't hear what Hunith answered and he didn't care. What he was about to witness was of much greater interest for him. First it started in Merlin's legs which had been stiffly grounded to the floor mat. Now the feet lost their grip and his knees fell open sending his whole upper body into the backrest. Suddenly the tension was leaking out of him like poison being drawn from his veins. 

The change sprang further to Merlin's hands. One was still clutching the phone to his ear but the other one couldn't seem to find rest. Gesturing animatedly it was hard to follow which part of the conversation he was trying to enhance though his mother couldn't see him. When Arthur talked to him he was always quiet, only getting mad or maybe a little sassy from time to time but he never talked with his long fingers dancing through the air. It made Arthur want to lick each and every one of the delicate digits right then and there. 

The last part of the change could be traced in Merlin's face. The hard lines around his mouth had smoothed out and all the worried wrinkles disappeared from his forehead. Even the crease between his brows was gone. His head fell back against the head-rest, revealing the pale neck to Arthur's stare without hindrance, making his blood rush south. Merlin was slouching like a teen, talking to his mother on the phone and Arthur could find nothing more arousing.

The seconds ticked by, only filled with traffic noise and Merlin's voice flowing softly and happily into the speaker. Arthur continued to watch his face. Every expression of joy burned itself into his eyes awakening the feeling of agitation and restlessness. At first he was able to hold it at bay, not letting anything spill. Merlin was none the wiser just listening and chatting on without a care in the world. Until he did something that forced Arthur to act. When the boy changed the phone from one ear to the other his eyes fell, only for a heartbeat, on him and they started to crinkle. A smile was forming on those beautiful lips, pushing wrinkles of laughter and dimples into his cheeks. His whole face lit up. Something his mother said must have caused the expression but Arthur couldn't care less. He needed his hands on the boy. Now.

His mother was just telling him about the old lady from the neighbouring room who she had befriended two days ago when Merlin felt a palm closing around his right knee. The touch was light at first, only caressing his leg slightly. When it began to wander upwards the touch became stronger. The hand started to gently squeeze his thigh through the fabric of his trousers. Halting every few inches it would increase the pressure sending sparks of arousal through his body. His relaxed state ended abruptly, his muscles growing tense. He wanted to close his legs, cursing himself for letting his guard down so easily, but the hand had already slipped inside closing the distance to his crotch in only a second just as Pendragon diminished the space between them to almost zero. Merlin held his breath. With every ounce of his body he fought for control, to not whimper or moan while his mother was on the other end of the line. He hadn't heard the last sentence she had spoken and struggled to get back on track while Pendragon's other arm was creeping around his back to press Merlin closer to his chest. 

“What do you think, dear?” Hunith asked, non the wiser to her son's current dilemma.

Goosebumps spread over his arms and legs when Arthur grabbed his cock through the tight fabric more firmly and warm lips descended onto his neck. Merlin bit his bottom lip hard, the sting bringing him back to his senses.

“W-what? I'm sorry the...the traffics so loud. Could you...ngh...say that again?” he stammered.

“I asked if it wouldn't be nice if you could visit next week. I feel much better and we could take a walk together.”

“Oh yeah, yeah of course. That'd be lovely. I see what I- ah-”

Teeth, sharp and malicious, sunk into the soft flesh between neck and shoulder, sending a shudder through every limb. The hand in his lap began to rub him impatiently and mortification hit when Merlin felt his erection stirring. The fingers which had rested on his hip until now began to grope under his shirt, tickling his bare skin in the most unfortunate place. He could feel the blood rush through his veins and he knew his cheeks were glowing while his lips had taken on an even darker shade of red. 

“Merlin, are you OK? You seem tired.”

"Yes, I'm OK." he blurted out, fighting to ignore Arthur's inappropriate advances. "Work is just maddening right now. But don't worry. I'll...oh...I'll definitely visit you next week."

His mother didn't appear to be fully satisfied by his promise but since it was almost supper time she let him off the hook just when Pendragon's tongue licked a wet stripe over a pounding part of Merlin's skin. Thinking with regret about the mark the bastard had probably left there he mumbled an “I Love you too” into the phone before finally ending the call. After the connection broke off Merlin dared to squirm in earnest, struggling to get away from Arthur's hands. The tormenting grip only grew tighter and a surge of rage rushed through him. The lips left his neck to wander higher, covering his ear with hot breath. 

“Why don't you just sit back and relax? You looked so good while you talked to your mum.”

The words were a slap to his face bringing the blood to his cheeks. But they didn't colour from embarrassment or unwanted arousal. It was anger reddening his features giving him the strength to fight Arthur's violating touches. Finally freeing his upper body Merlin turned around with a suppressed shout. 

“You fucking bastard!” he screamed, bringing his left hand down on Arthur's head, phone still clutched tightly in his fist. 

“That was my mother, you dirty arsehole, my mother!"

Arthur held his arms up to block the poorly aimed hits. Tears started to fill Merlin's eyes, the feeling of shame settling in his stomach making him sick. When his vision blurred his movements became sluggish opening an opportunity for Arthur to emerge from his cowering position and grab Merlin's arm. Still crying he felt his wrist being caught in a steal-hard grasp and the phone was taken from him. In the next moment his body was turned around, his arm painfully twisted behind his back, chest pressed to the seat's backrest. A few more tense seconds swung by before the fight went out of him, leaving Merlin exhausted and empty. He sacked against the soft leather, the pain in his arm subsiding a little when he closed his eyes and relaxed. 

“That's right” he heard his captor whisper close to his ear. 

“You can scream and fight as much as you like. But in the end you'll still be here. You'll still be mine.”

The sob that left Merlin's throat spoke of surrender.

* * *

The water spilling from the shower-head was hot and soothing. Leaning with his hands against the tiles he felt it rushing down his body helping to relax his muscles. When he opened his eyes again thick steam was rising around him. It started to cloud his vision, letting him forget where he was, if only for a few seconds. 

Merlin released a heavy breath and closed his eyes again. He pictured his mother still in her bed in the ugly cramped flat. The only thing he could afford for her. Buried under heavy blankets she would always smile when he came to visit. She would struggle and try to get up, promise to cook him something tasty. Sometimes, on good days, it even came true. They had been in a bad spot and Merlin knew it. But he had possessed some control over his life and taking care of his mother had been everything that mattered. Now she lay in the fanciest hospital in London where she was probably better off. She was being cared for professionally. He should be grateful. But all he could think of was the leash around his neck growing tighter every day. His mother was leverage and it was his fault. Guilt washed over him in a forceful wave. It made him dizzy. Grabbing blindly for the tap he cut the water off and stumbled over to the door, ripping it open. A draft of fresher, colder air hit his heated face and Merlin took a deep breath, trying to push the feeling far to the back of his head. Maybe he would find a way out of this mess someday. Maybe Pendragon would tire of him eventually. It had only been two weeks. He was just a plaything. The chances that Arthur would get bored were high and he just had to sit it out.  
Dripping all over the floor he reached the sink and was just bringing a few hands full of cold water to his face when an insistent rapping on the door broke the silence. 

“Mr. Pendragon awaits you in the master-bedroom. You should hurry up.”

Ignoring Percival's urging, Merlin brought his hand to the mirror to swipe some of the watery fog from its surface. The man he discovered in the reflection showed sunken cheeks accompanied by bruises under watery eyes. He would have been pale if it wasn't for the flush brought to his skin by a scalding hot shower. There was a hint of resentment in his expression. 

Merlin turned around and grabbed a towel to scrub the rest of wetness from his skin. 

He didn't know that man.

* * *

It was not the first time he walked the path to Arthur's bedroom. Two nights after Merlin had performed his first blowjob in the office Arthur had appeared to be aggravated by some call he had received in the company. After their drive home he had dragged Merlin upstairs towards the end of the gallery. The fuck had been fast and rough. Without a word he had been brought to his knees and bent over the edge of the mattress, his trousers pushed to his knees. There had been no words and no finesse that night, all of the Pendragon-arrogance gone. All Merlin had felt were rage and need pouring out of Arthur. He had taken what he craved.

A draft was settling around his naked shoulders making him shiver when he reached the double doors. He clutched the towel at his hips to keep it from slipping, wishing Percival had let him put on some fresh clothes. But when he returned from the shower the butler had only taken his laundry and guided him down the stairs. Any explanation was unnecessary at this point. 

Percival hadn't lingered though, continuing his descent while Merlin left him upon reaching the first floor. He was relieved. Unobserved he had a few seconds to collect himself and calm his racing heart before he had to bring his knuckles up to the door. Sadly fate was set against him these days and as he was just about to take a second shuddering breath the door opened on its own revealing a very naked Arthur. Fresh from the shower the straw-blond hair was a darker shade now, standing up in several directions after having been towelled dry. There was still some wetness glistening on those perfect muscles. 

Merlin couldn't control himself, his eyes roamed Arthur's well-shaped body of their own volition until they fell on the slightly engorged cock nestled in blond damp curls. To his own shock and surprise he blushed. He could feel the heat rushing to his nape and ears, painting them in a cherry-red glow. Just yesterday he had been stuffed with pencils at Arthur's company office before being fucked over his desk. Now he was blushing like a virgin witnessing their first cock. 

"I uh..." he stammered, not sure what he wanted to say. 

“Well, Merlin, I'm flattered. But I planned for more than just staring this evening.” Arthur mocked, a smug grin decorating his mouth. 

Before Merlin could avert his eyes a rough hand grabbed him by the neck and he was tugged forward and pressed flush against Arthur's chest. Merlin's hands scrambled helpless at Arthur's shoulders, trying to find leverage in an unconscious attempt to create some distance between them. Though he had been almost daily in the man's arms his body was still struggling with the closeness, always stiffening and fighting for the first few seconds. Then Arthur's other arm snaked around his back, securing the hold on Merlin while the hand in his neck guided his head forward. Staring into the cold eyes he felt their lips meet. As his body his mouth was unmoving at first only to be pried open by an impatient tongue. That was Arthur. Always rough, always demanding, ordering. It already started to feel familiar, creating a false sense of comfort and luring Merlin to let go.

His hands stilled, grabbing the shoulders only lightly for support, while his muscles finally relaxed into the embrace. Arthur's tongue pressed further in to glide over his own and curved upwards to caress the skin covering the roof of Merlin's mouth. The hand holding his neck wandered into his hair, clutching a few stands and massaging his skull. A rush of lust speared his insides suddenly, forcing him to close his eyes and suppress a moan. The warmth coiled in his stomach, dropping lower and lower and Merlin cursed himself, unable to understand why his body would betray him like this. He was appalled by this man who treated him like property and still when he held him close, stroking, caressing, touching, his mind clouded with arousal and he craved more. The kiss deepened, Arthur's tongued leaving his mouth to lick the plumb expanse of Merlin's lips before diving back in to intertwine itself with Merlin's, to push and tug and taste. Already the excitement began to addle his senses, letting the little mewling sounds he made go unnoticed as well as the small humps of his hips, pushing his groin against Arthur's, their cocks still separated by the soft towel. In the meantime Arthur's free hand was just creeping down over Merlin's bum, caressing it slightly on its way to the towel's edge. He grabbed the fabric carefully, gathering more and more in his hand until the perky behind was finally laid bare.

Merlin didn't even feel the colder air hitting the still heated skin of his butt, his mind occupied with other things, until a hand separated his cheeks and slid down his crack. The sensation startled him out of the growing haze his consciousness was succumbing to and his hips stopped their little movements while his hands clutched onto Arthur's shoulders. Arthur's fingers were blunt, moving further down until they reached the little knot hidden there. Obviously having found what he was craving he stopped the kiss, freeing Merlin's mouth from his assault but staying close. When he lost the overwhelming sensation of their lips pushing against each other Merlin opened his lids, panting lightly. His eyes searched for Arthur's which had lost some of their piercing coldness and instead were overflowing with hunger. His focus shifted to the hand on his bottom, one of the fingers now rubbing over his entrance trying to relax the muscle. The sensation led more heat to pool in Merlin's groin, forcing him to concentrate to keep further noises from slipping past his lips. His whole world narrowed down to the small touch until Arthur smirked and his finger started to press in. There was nothing he could do to resist. He just opened for the intrusion, his flesh embracing the digit hungrily. It sent a tremble through his limbs and finally pushed a quiet moan out of him. He was pressed further against Arthur's body and the latter broke eye-contact to bring his lips to Merlin's flushed ear.

“If this was a cunt,” he whispered roughly, wriggling the embedded finger slightly, “it'd be dripping wet by now.”

Releasing Merlin's head he grabbed the towel with the other hand and ripped it away, baring him completely to his eyes. He couldn't even gasped in surprise of his sudden nudity before Arthur moved on, circling his growing erection to give it one long teasing stroke, rubbing his thumb over the already moist slit.

"It'd be dripping like your cock." he continued before biting Merlin's ear. 

He felt warmth creeping into his face, a new flush that had nothing to do with arousal but was formed by humiliation. A small pained whine left his throat when sharp teeth bore down on his sensitive flesh and his body started struggling again, fighting to free itself from Arthur's overbearing presence. And to his surprise Arthur let him go, the hand vanishing from his cock, the finger slipping from his hole, not having stretched it far enough to leave a lingering impression. 

"Get on the bed, on your knees. There's lube on the night stand." 

The command was cold, strangely different from the deep purring in which Arthur's words had rolled off his tongue into Merlin's ear. 

When he was left standing on his own, naked and embarrassed, Merlin had to fight the urge to curl in on himself. To shelter his body from the things he already anticipated. Still his arousal wouldn't wield, proving to Arthur the effect his presence had on him. He took the few steps to the bed on shaking legs, glad to kneel down on the soft mattress. His hands were shaking when he stretched to grab the lube. The numbness in his fingertips made it hard to open the tube, making him fumble nervously whilst feeling Arthur's eyes on his back the whole time. When he finally got the cap off his hand squeezed it far too hard forcing a copious amount of lube out. The cool gel dripped over his right hand, slowly sliding down his fingers into the palm. His breath hitched when the soft sensation brought goose bumps to his skin, making him pause for a moment to calm down.

Sadly Pendragon was not a patient man. When the first drop left Merlin's hand and fell on the bedspread his presence crowded in from behind, pressing against his back, surrounding him with steady arms. Merlin almost jumped out of his skin by the sudden touch. Breathing in sharply he tried to turn but Arthur grabbed his hands, holding him position. 

“All that intelligence, Merlin, and you're still incapable of doing something as simple as to prepare yourself. You still have a lot to learn.” Arthur sighed. 

“Well, I guess I've got to help you out this time.”

He put more pressure to Merlin's left hand, guiding him to close the tube and letting it go. The package landed on the comforter with a soft thud. At the same time rough fingers were working his right, mingling in lube and spreading it over his digits, getting them slippery wet. He could hear Pendragon's heavy breathing next to his ear, the hot air ghosting over the shell and brushing against his temple. Merlin closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to focus on anything else but the body behind him just pressed closer until he was forced to bend forward. His left hand met the bed, Arthur's still covering it, holding it tightly. He could feel his captor's engorged cock pushing into his cleft, smearing precome everywhere it touched. 

“Can you feel it?” Arthur whispered huskily, rubbing his erection into Merlin's skin to make him feel every inch of it. 

“It's ready for you. Let's get you opened up.”

With the last words Merlin's right hand was tugged backwards, bending his arm at an odd angle to bring his fingers closer to his arse. Arthur shifted behind him, opening a space for their joined hands to press between his cheeks. Merlin's legs started trembling, his thighs quivering from anxious anticipation. While the fingers of his left hand tightened in the sheets the others were guided deeper into his crevice until the first one was pushing against his hole. Familiar hands were guiding him the entire time, brushing his fingertips around his entrance, caressing the sensitive skin until the tight knot gave way, letting the digit slip into his channel. It glided easily to the second knuckle, brushing his insides as Arthur's tongue began lavishing his neck. Hot saliva was spread on his skin, the wetness cooling fast after Arthur's mouth was moved on, covering his shoulders and sucking the skin between his teeth while he guided a second digit of Merlin's hand into his hole. He kept them moving with a calm hand, pushing the fingers as deep as the angle allowed. They didn't quite reach his prostate but nevertheless Merlin felt his arousal strengthen. Heat was circling his trembling body, instantly conjuring a sheen of sweat. It did nothing to cool him.

“You know, Merlin, I have a wonderful treat for you today. For us, honestly.”

While Arthur's voice dripped into Merlin's consciousness like honey, dragging him mercilessly back to reality, back to the full effect of all sensations battering his body, a third finger entered him and then a fourth. The digits didn't belong to him. They belonged to Arthur, thicker than his, a little shorter but reaching further. His broad hand was still clutching Merlin's to keep their fingers moving in unison. Merlin keened at the wider stretch, pain and pleasure confusing his nerves. Arthur pushed farther in until he brushed the sweet spot he had been seeking. Merlin bucked and gasped, losing control for a moment before he bit his lip hard to keep the sounds inside. 

“I'm sure you'll enjoy it thoroughly. Just like this.”

Arthur's fingertips continued to rub over the spot, ignoring Merlin's struggles, making him writhe and buck and moan until his left arm gave out. His sweaty forehead sank onto the comforter, revelling in its brief coolness while he felt his hole clench around their slick fingers. Breathing heavily he fought to get control over his limbs back, still pondering the meaning of Pendragon's announcement. The latter was finally backing off, their fingers leaving him empty and outrageously wanting. The feeling left him bewildered but there was no time to ponder as determined hands settled on his hips and flipped him around. Before Merlin could fully comprehend the events Arthur had crowded between his legs, backing him further up the bed until his back hit the pillows. 

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked in confusion, one of his hands tangling the sheets while the other had settled on Arthur's shoulder. 

They had never been face-to-face before when Pendragon took him. Merlin had almost become accustomed to the rough fucks from behind, fully naked most of the time while the bastard only ever unzipped his trousers to whip his dick out. 

Now their chests pressed together, skin touching skin. He could feel Arthur's body-heat radiating off him, engulfing Merlin, their erections rubbing together, trapped between their bodies. The contact and position spoke of an intimacy he was unable to stand with this man. Especially when a suspicious grin began playing around Pendragon's lips. 

“I told you it was going to be special today.”

The blond head in front of him lowered down, hot lips closing around one nipple, sucking it between eager teeth. Arthur's hips made little aborted thrusts. It brought delicious friction to Merlin's sensitive cock. His head fell back onto the soft bedding, his mouth opening to a silent moan. The delirium he had been ripped from earlier was creeping back in to conjure white fog of pleasure in his mind, clouding it almost completely. 

Then his body was shifting. Arthur was dragging his right leg upwards to drape it over his shoulder, opening Merlin wide for his prick. He could already feel the feverish tip pressing against his entrance when he noticed something very wrong. He had not heard a condom-wrapper ripping nor was he feeling the rubbery surface brushing over his skin. 

Merlin froze, a sudden ice-cold rush erasing the heat of lust that had engulfed his consciousness. Suddenly wide awake with panic he struggled to get up, pushing against Arthur's shoulders to bring some space between them.

“Merlin-” Arthur started to protest.

“No, wait. Where- where's the condom? You didn't put one on.” Merlin blurted out, anxiety clawing around his throat.

Pendragon's body was unmoving above him. There was still a light smile on those lips but it was thinner. 

“That's the special treat, Merlin. No condom today. Or evermore, to be honest.”

Merlin's eyes widened in shock, his nails digging into golden skin.

“No..” he breathed out, panic crowding in. 

It was ridiculous, really. He had been fucked by this man, mercilessly teased and played with. He had sucked his cock and swallowed his juices. And against his own will his body had enjoyed some part of it, craving more. But the thought of this last thin barrier between them being cut away, establishing intimacy in this fucked up business-relationship they shared brought pure horror to his mind. Pendragon's cock would be moving inside of him without the protective layer and spill its seed into his belly only to slip out afterwards, coating his cheeks and thighs. The picture was too much to bear.

He started fighting Arthur's hold. His long legs kicked out under the man's strong thighs while his hands pushed desperately to free him, scratching skin in the process while his hips bucked uncontrolled in order to gain more space.

“Merlin, stop” Arthur commanded slightly enraged. 

But Merlin didn't listen.

“You can't do that!” he protested, doubling his efforts. 

“You won't fuck me without a condom!”

Arthur's weight on him lessened and for a moment it appeared that he was actually backing away. A sigh of relief was already working itself up Merlin's throat but he was wrong. In one heart-beat his left leg was grabbed and hauled over Pendragon's shoulder parallel to the other one, limiting most of his movement to his upper body. Merlin arched his back while his arms flung wildly, attempting to connect with something. Anything. But his struggles were in vain. Too easily his wrists were circled by iron hands and pressed down onto the mattress. Arthur's face was close now, Merlin unable to escape his glare. 

The air stilled between them.

“This insubordination will stop.” Arthur said, a threat swinging in his tone. 

“You accepted my terms and you will act accordingly. You will do what I want whenever I want it and there will be no objection.”

His voice dropped lower at the end, sending a cold shiver down Merlin's spine. He couldn't move. He couldn't answer and Arthur appeared to be out of patience. His slender hips moved forward, his cock leaving a slight burn its wake, knocking the trapped breath from his lungs. Merlin whimpered when Arthur started to move in a relentless rhythm, not being granted a moment to get used to the intrusion. He could feel him sliding in deeply, bottoming out on every other thrust. Now, flesh on flesh, Arthur's erection burned hotter inside him than before. When it touched his prostate, dragging over the bundle of nerves, the sensation was much more intense. It forced his prick, which had flagged slightly through his panic, back to full hardness. Merlin started panting, little moans being punched out of him in answer to Arthur's own. For the first time the calculated mask fell from the man's features and Merlin was able to see pleasure reflected in it. For the first time Arthur was facing him while they were fucking and he was disturbingly beautiful in his escalating ecstasy. Merlin closed his eyes, struggling to get his thoughts under control. But the darkness only intensified his bodily sensation. His wrists still trapped in Arthur's iron grip; his legs spread wide, pressing against the well-shaped chest, Arthur's hot breath on the side of his neck and his engorged flesh pumping into him faster than before. The faltering rhythm brought his mind back into focus and with it the fear returned. 

Merlin couldn't fight back anymore, disheartened by the strength in Arthur's body and the confusion about his unfaltering arousal. Tears gathered in his eyes until they crept out to the sides, sliding down his temples. And he begged, his voice breathy and desperate.

“Please...please don't...please stop....”

A senseless litany left his lips, accompanying the movement inside of him. He knew it was useless and still he kept on with his pleas until the thrusts became erratic and Arthur groaned in relief when his release finally overcame him, shooting seringly hot into Merlin's body. He could feel it filling him up, could almost picture the milk-white seed being fed to his belly. It was then that Arthur decided to sink his teeth into his shoulder to ride out the aftershocks in silence. The sudden pain radiated through Merlin like a shock-wave. He yelped and spurted hard between them. 

When he came back to himself Arthur's presence had slipped down his body, between his splayed out legs. Merlin felt sore and exhausted. His limbs were heavy, making it almost impossible to move. So he only flinched when two of Arthur's fingers entered his well abused hole to mingle in the come that was already trickling out of him. Merlin could feel it slide down his cheeks and new tears started to prickle in his eyes. Arthur chose that moment to crawl back up, covering him again in his warmth, obviously not caring for Merlin's own juices smearing onto his belly. He held his gaze with hooded eyes, seeming sated and satisfied. With a steady hand Arthur coated Merlin's plush lips in the remnants of his seed.

“Come. Taste me.” he ordered in a hushed voice. And Merlin did. His tongue slipping out, licking the bitterness from his lips while his eyes never left Arthur's and new tears fell from his lids to vanish into his hairline.

Arthur hushed him, brushing the wet lines away with an unfamiliar soft touch, his lips descending to cover Merlin's mouth in a soft kiss. It was sweet and unhurried, making him feel protected in a way he had never felt. It was over before he could comprehend its meaning and he was glad to finally draw in a long breath of relief. 

Pendragon left the bed and went to the bathroom, the sound of water reached him seconds later. When he returned to the bedroom Merlin was struggling to sit up. A wash-cloth fell into his lap. He used it to clean himself up wordlessly, his eyes fixing a random point on the bed. The automatic movements of his hand only stopped when a piece of paper was thrust under his nose. His eyes shot up and focused on Arthur, who was already dressed in a comfortable looking combination of jeans and a wool-jumper. 

“Just to ease your mind.” he stated and gave the paper in his hand a little shake.

Merlin took it, his eyes wandering blankly over the page at first before he finally took in the words printed on it. They stated the results of a medical examination of one Arthur Pendragon. His look went back to Arthur, a questioning expression covering his face.

“Your results came back this afternoon. I'm being tested regularly. This is just to assure you.” he explained, waving at the paper.

Finally understanding dawned on Merlin and he looked back down, scanning Arthur's results more properly. He was clean. 

The medical tests and examinations in the last days had all lead to this. The bastard had planned this, calling it “a special treat”. Cold rage started to settle in the pit of his stomach, the paper slowly crumbling between his fingers. The air around him seemed to get thicker by the second and the urge to get away started to overwhelm him. With the last strength he could gather Merlin shoved his anger away, storing it in the back of his mind together with the humiliation he felt. He got up without a word, casting the results to the floor. He left the room stark naked and oblivious to Pendragon's demanding calls. Climbing the stairs back up to his room he could feel the remaining seed leave his body.


End file.
